


The World is Falling Around Us

by A_Field_of_Starlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Field_of_Starlight/pseuds/A_Field_of_Starlight
Summary: All the nations want is for peace to stay for longer than a few years. But when the world goes to war for the final time, the nations will find that the price of peace is hard to pay. Slight plot change at the end.Intended as an archive. Original work foundhere





	The World is Falling Around Us

Title: **The World is Falling Around Us**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Hetalia - Axis Powers  
Author: A Field of Starlight  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Tragedy/General  
Published: 05-17-13, Updated: 05-27-13  
Chapters: 20, Words: 23,208

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Author's Note: So, yeah, this is my first story. Hopefully it won't turn out to be too bad?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. And I won't ever own it.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Before the War**

* * *

They said it all began when Belarus fell. They said that that was when the world began to destroy itself. And, officially, it was true.

Of course, they also said that nations were immortal.

War was officially declared that day, but the real war had started years and years ago. Some argue that the seeds of destruction were planted when Liechtenstein was absorbed. Others said that it was when Hungary was dissolved. Still others point to Italy's or Korea's unification. And really, who could blame them for their views? After all, each nation's death had a profound impact on the world. But in reality, everything was preceded by one event. One event that lead to countless civilian and military deaths. One event that ruined countless lives. One event that would change the world's history forever.

World War II.

And Prussia was the first to fall.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Prussia**

* * *

Author's Note: I feel self-conscious about writing this... but anyways, sorry if I kill your favorite country really quickly! The order they die in is really only based on how much sense it would make for them to fall... Oh, and this isn't really a shipping fic, but you can read it in if you want, I guess... Whatever makers you happy.

Also, sorry for OOC-ness, but the countries are dying.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Today I was awesome, I am the best! I'll sleep alone!  
**

* * *

Prussia stood in the meeting room, resigned and unable to do anything as the Allies officially dissolved his country. True, he wasn't really any different from Germany now, and had been living with his younger brother for years, but it still seemed too final, to be officially dissolved. As Canada place a comforting hand on his shoulder, he idly wondered what would happen to him when they signed the document.

"Prussia? Are you alright?"

Prussia jumped a little. It was America. Why was he there? Shouldn't he be with his allies, discussing how best to destroy Prussia?

"Prussia, I'm... so sorry about this. I didn't want this to happen..." America started, apologizing, but he was given no response. He sighed. "Just, please know that I don't support this."

Prussia only gave the slightest nod to indicate he heard. _Please leave. I don't want your sympathy._

America sighed again, but didn't budge.

Finally, it seemed the Allies, minus America, had come up with an agreement. They all picked up their pens. England called America over to sign, and he went reluctantly, immediately returning to Prussia's side when he was done. Then came France, then Russia, and finally England...

As each signature went down, Prussia felt a little of his being slipping away from him. His land, his people, his country... All were slowly fading from his awareness, leaving behind an ever widening chasm.

As England lifted his pen off the page, Prussia felt and immense pain, as if his insides were being torn out. The chasm in his heart became a bottomless, infinite pit. His last memory was of America's worried face, and Canada's anguished cry as both reached out to catch him. Then he fell into the blackness.

* * *

For two years, Prussia lay comatose in Germany's house. No one could understand why he wasn't gone, like Ancient Rome, or Germania, but they accepted it as fact. Germany took care of his older brother, keeping him comfortable and as healthy as possible, given the circumstances. But he had slowly begun to lose hope.

* * *

Then, in 1949, two years after he was dissolved, Prussia woke up. He was weak, unable to speak, but he was alive. All the world came to visit, to see for themselves that they country who was not a country was really still alive. But one night, as Germany was attempting to get him to eat, he spoke.

"Deutschland."

Germany jumped, almost spilling the soup he was feeding Prussia. "Prussia! You're speaking!"

"Germany. Please, let me go. I need to leave."

"What? Prussia, don't be silly, there's no reason-"

"No, Germany, you don't understand! I have to go to Russia's house!"

"What? But, Prussia-"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop calling me 'Prussia'. I am no longer Prussia. Prussia doesn't exist anymore."

Germany was bewildered. "But then, what-"

"You know how I always call you West? Well, it's true now. I've become East Germany."

"...What? That's not... how could that... how do you know?"

"I can feel it, West. The people, _my people_ , they need me. Let me go, please."

"But Pru- I mean... but you're too weak! You can't travel to Russia like this!"

"I can, and I will. Let me go, West. Ludwig." Germany flinched at the use of his human name.

"No, I will not allow it. You must rest, Pru- Gilbert."

"Do you not trust me?" A new voice entered the room, and Germany whirled around to face its owner. Prussia, however, just smiled lightly.

"Russia, you came. I knew you would." He looked over to Germany. "Now you have to let me go, bruder. Please, I'm sure Russia will take care of me."

"But, I-"

"Germany. Let him go, or I will have to use force. We all know you cannot afford another war." Russia stepped between Germany and Prussia. He turned to Prussia. "Are you ready?"

Prussia sent Germany an apologetic glance, then looked up to Russia. "Ja. I am ready."

And Russia picked Prussia up, whisking him out the door and into the night.

* * *

_Prussia - dissolved_

* * *

Author's Note: There will be another chapter for Prussia, he's just too awesome for only one chapter. :)

Also, I felt that America and Canada would be good friends with Prussia, and wouldn't want him dissolved. Don't know if that's historically accurate, though...

* * *

**Chapter 3: East Germany**

* * *

Author's Note: What you see in this chapter could theoretically be interpreted as PrussiaxHungary and/or AustriaxHungary, but it's not intended to be.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Tot oder lebendig, snatch away tomorrow.**

* * *

Prussia couldn't feel his new people, the East Germans, as he had once felt his original citizens, the Prussians. He knew they were there, of course, but he also knew that they weren't really _his_. They were still Germany's people. Even when the Berlin Wall went up, Prussia knew that Germany could still feel them. Prussia was only a retired nation personification, recycled for the sole purpose of giving one half of a split nation an identity. He wasn't really their country. No, he would never be anyone's country ever again. Even if they resurrected the Prussian Empire.

* * *

Prussia was not happy in Russia's house, but it wasn't because he was mistreated. He was perpetually sick and tired, and bedridden most of the first year he was there. The Soviet nations often came to visit him, as did their allies. They all tried to cheer him up, to nurse him back to health.

* * *

His most common visitor was Hungary. The first time she showed up at his doorway, he was shocked.

"Hungary? What are you doing here? Has Russia done something-"

"Calm down, Prussia, or I'll smack you," she said, raising her frying pan. "You can't get yourself overly worked up, you're still too weak."

"I'm FINE! Why do you all-" He dissolved into a fit of coughing.

"See what you did?" Hungary sighed. "Alright now, get back to sleep. You clearly aren't fine at all."

"Nein, I will not! What did Russia do to you? Tell me!" Prussia started getting out of bed, but his legs buckled the moment he stood up and he fell, knocking himself unconscious. Hungary sighed and picked him up, hoisting him back under the covers.

"Sleep well, Prussia."

* * *

After months of Prussia's interrogation, Hungary finally gave in and told him.

"I'm here because my country has allied with Russia. Nothing more."

"Oh really? It had nothing whatsoever to do with the awesome me?" A mischievous expression lit up his face.

Hungary, startled, looked up at him. "What did you say?"

"I said, oh really, it had nothing to do with the awesome m-" Prussia's bewildered response was cut short by Hungary throwing herself onto him. "W-What are you doing, Hungary?!"

"Prussia! Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Hungary, what are you talking about? I've been here the entire time!" Prussia was startled by this sudden change in his once best friend.

"You haven't been _you_ , Prussia, but now the real you is back!" Hungary's smile was brighter than he had ever seen it before. "I never thought I'd say this, Prussia, but I missed your obnoxious side."

Finally understanding, Prussia grinned. "I am too awesome to be obnoxious!" he proclaimed, earning him a smack from Hungary's frying pan.

* * *

From then on, Prussia's health slowly improved, although he was still sickly and weak compared to the other nations. He and Hungary renewed their friendship, and were often seen together when not working, talking about anything that was on their minds.

But underneath this facade of happiness, Prussia could sense urgency. It was almost like Hungary was doing her best to say everything she thought she might ever want to say to him now. It was like she knew they did not have much time together.

And it was true.

* * *

After 40 years, split in the world was to be mended. After 40 years, all the hurt and pain and suffering it had caused was to be eased. After 40 years, families were to be reunited once more. After 40 years, the Berlin Wall was finally about to fall.

And after 40 years of living a half-life, Prussia was going to fall with it.

* * *

As nations, they were all present when the first section of the wall was torn down. They watched with tears in their eyes, holding hands, as it tumbled down, and the first waves of people started rushing through.

Hungary squeezed Prussia's hand, and together they walked through the wall.

Immediately, they were assaulted by an overly enthusiastic Italy, followed by a slightly calmer Austria. Hungary broke away from Prussia, rushing over and hugging her one-time husband with all her might. Prussia watched for a bit, turning away only when he felt a light tap at his shoulder.

"Prussia? Is that you?"

Prussia's eyes widened, filling with tears at the sight of his younger brother. "Germany!"

"Ack! Prussia, you're suffocating me! Stop!" But Prussia did not stop. He used all of his new-found energy to hug his little brother, laughing and crying and laughing some more, until a fit of coughs finally shook him loose, tumbling him to the ground.

Germany immediately knelt down next to him, a serious expression on his face. "Prussia, what's wrong? Are you sick? What happened?"

"It's nothing, West, I'll be fine. It's just a little cough-"

"No it's not." Prussia was suddenly cut off by an infuriated Hungary, who was watching from nearby.

"Hungary!" Prussia hissed. "Don't say any more!"

"NO! He deserves to know the truth, Prussia! Tell him now!"

"I refuse!"

"Fine then. I will tell him." Hungary turned towards Germany, ignoring both Austria's urgent whispers of "Hungary, stop, you're upsetting them" and Italy's whimpers of "Ve... Hungary..."

"Germany, Prussia is-"

"STOP! Fine, I'll tell him, just stop!"

"W-What's going on? Prussia? Tell me what?" Germany, by that time, was thoroughly confused.

"Germany, I'm dying."

"WHAT? No, that's not possible. You survived being dissolved, you can't die!" Germany shouted, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Germany, it's true. Just look at him." Hungary waved her hand to indicate Prussia's gaunt frame. They never were able to get him back to the way he was before. "He's been weak the entire time we were at Russia's house. He's dying, Germany."

"No, that can't be true..." Germany looked down at his brother with a shocked expression.

"Ve, Germany, it's true..." The entire group turned toward Italy in shock. His normally closed eyes were now wide with concern and grief. He lowered his voice. "Germany, can't you feel it? You're the one who's getting his land..."

"He's right, West." Prussia looked up at his little brother. "Don't you remember how you felt when I became East Germany? Didn't you feel half of your country slipping away, fading until you could barely feel the people?"

"J-Ja..."

"And now you can feel them again, as strongly as ever." It wasn't a question, and Germany knew it.

"Prussia..."

"No. I'm not Prussia anymore. Haven't been for the last 40 years. It's just Gilbert now, Ludwig." Prussia- _Gilbert_ \- smiled slightly. "When the wall is gone, I will go with it."

Silent tears dripped down Germany's face. "No, you can't go, you're my brother..."

"Shh, now, Ludwig, you'll be fine on your own. I just want to tell you what a wonderful brother you've been. You've grown up to be such a fine nation..." Gilbert's voice fades as the last of the wall falls.

"Gilbert..." Suddenly, Germany's eyes widened. "Gilbert! You're becoming transparent!"

"J-Ja, Ludwig. Here." He reached into his jacket and grabbed his Iron Cross, pressing it into Germany's hand.

"Bruder, I can't take this! You've had this since you were still the Teutonic Knights!" Germany, shocked, looked down at his brother.

"You can. You must take it. It- It's my last favor to ask of you. OK?" Gilbert coughed several times, his body fading further. "I- I have to go now. Take good care of your people, little bruder."

"No. No. Nein. Nein. NEIN!" Germany hugged Prussia tight, sobbing, _pleading_ for his brother to stay.

But it was too late. Gilbert's fading form was absorbed into Germany's body, leaving Ludwig clutching empty air, his brother's final words still ringing through his head.

"I'll always be with you."

* * *

_German Democratic Republic - unified with West Germany - gone  
_

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry, Prussia! You're awesomeness will never be forgotten!

* * *

**Chapter 4: North Korea and South Italy**

* * *

Author's Note: Two different stories are in this chapter, but they're relatively similar, so they were mushed together.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**This isn't just for reciting words of love...**

* * *

No one could ever figure out exactly why there were two representatives for Italy. Supposedly, it was because they were ruled separately very early on in their history. But the why didn't matter. What mattered was how the world would deal with it.

* * *

It became apparent why North and South Korea were different people when Korea divided itself in two. But both halves have always sought unity again, and soon, their dreams were to come true.

* * *

Italy Veneziano ran up the steps of his home, humming and smiling in his normal happy and clueless way. He burst through the doors, dropping his groceries on the kitchen counter, and skipped into the living room.

"Ve, Romano, where are you? I bought some more tomatoes!" Italy called out, thinking that his brother was sure to come out at the mention of his favorite food. But no one responded.

"Ve, Romano? Fratello, where are you?" Italy started wandering around the house, searching for his missing brother. "I thought you said you were going to stay home today, did you go out-" He was cut off as he tripped over something in the hallway.

He looked back, and say his brother sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. "Ve, ROMANO!"

* * *

South Korea was pouting. What for, no one but him really knew. He was always like this after a diplomatic visit to or from China or Japan. But all that was about to change.

A brave government official walked into the room to break the news to his country. "South Korea, your brother has contacted us about uniting the countries again."

Korea went right on pouting. "So what? He's always said that, yet he won't ever acknowledge that my government is better! He won't even agree that Koreans originated in me! You know we won't get anywhere!"

The official smiled. "Ahh, but this is where things get interesting. Your brother has agreed to compromise."

Korea bolted up. "What? Aniki said that?"

"Um, yes..." the official responded, not sure how to react to his nation referring to his brother in Japanese.

"THAT'S WONDERFUL! YAAAY!" Korea started dancing through the room, sporadically yelling in Japanese. The bewildered government official could only watch.

* * *

"Ve, ROMANO! ROMANO, WAKE UP!"

Tears streamed down Italy's face as he shook his brother, trying to get him to wake up. It was no use. "No, no, no... Romano, stop scaring me!"

Fearing the worst, Italy felt his brother's wrist for a pulse. It was there, but so very very faint. Italy's heart beat faster, as if to compensate for his brother's not working enough. He staggered to his feet and lunged for his phone, dialing for an ambulance.

* * *

Korea could hardly contain his joy at the prospect of seeing his brother again. The moment North Korea walked out of the plane, he pounced.

"ANIKI!"

North Korea was almost crushed under the enthusiasm of his younger brother.

"Ow, get off me, South! And why are you addressing me in Japanese?"

"Don't you like Japan?"

"That's not the point! You should use your own language when in your own home!"

"Alright. Sorry."

North Korea could tell his younger brother was not really apologetic, but he also knew that it was the best he would get. He sighed.

"South, let's just head in to the meeting room, OK?"

"Of course! This way!" Korea practically pranced into the building.

* * *

A tearful Italy trailed behind as a team of doctors and nurses as they rushed Romano into the emergency room. A nurse blocked Italy as he tried to follow.

"Sir, we cannot allow you in right now."

"But I have to go in!"

"Sir, I'm truly sorry, but it's against hospital policy-"

"LET ME IN! My brother is dying!" With a sob, Italy used his influence as a nation to push past the shocked nurse and into the room.

* * *

"Well, that was a productive meeting..." North Korea mused as he dropped down on a bench outside the meeting room, next to his brother. They had just about reached a compromise when the meeting ended. Their bosses had agreed to meet again in two days time to finish discussions and officially unite the countries.

"Haha, productive meetings originated in me, da ze!" South Korea's enthusiasm was unbounded. "Soon we'll be together again!"

"Yes, soon..." North Korea looked out of a nearby window. If things proceeded as they had this morning, he and his brother would soon be reunited into one country again. He should be glad for it. But North Korea had heard stories of what had happened at Germany's reunification, 60 years ago. Would the same happen to him and South?

He turned around to voice his concerns to his younger brother.

"South..."

"What is it, da ze? You look pale! Did you know that paleness originated in South Korea?" South Korea started rambling, preventing North Korea from getting a word in anywhere. But even if South Korea had let him speak, North Korea wouldn't have. He was struck by how innocent and happy his brother was, and promised to himself that he would not ruin his brother's joy.

Instead, he decided to ask South Korea to visit his home.

"Hey, South, how long has it been since you've seen my half of the country?"

"Hm? 105 years, da ze! Since after Japan left."

"Exactly. It's about time for you to come visit. And I haven't been to your half since this stupid demilitarized zone went up. Let's tour Korea together, OK?

"Yeah, great idea! We can go right now! They're not going to start the meeting again until the day after tomorrow, anyway, so we have all the time we need!" South Korea jumped up, babbling on about everything they would see.

North Korea followed, a light smile on his lips. He would miss his brother. No, he mustn't think that way! He shook his head, trying to convince himself that nothing would change, as he followed his brother out of the meeting hall.

* * *

"Ve, Romano... can you hear me? Talk to me!" Italy stood at his brother's bedside, clutching Romano's hand. "Please wake up! Don't leave me!"

Italy could feel Romano slipping away, just like he had once felt Prussia falling. But this time, it was more personal. This was his brother, his other half, the South Italy to his North. He could feel as Romano's hold on the people in the southern half of the Italian peninsula was weakening. But that was not all he could feel. Not even close.

Romano's people were being transferred to Italy.

He could feel their joys and sorrows, their loves and their fears, almost as clearly as he could feel those of his own people. He could sense the forests, the animals, the plants, on his brother's land. He could feel his country urging him to become all of Italy.

He refused.

He pushed back, burying the feelings behind a mental wall. He shook Romano. "Fratello, wake up!" he sobbed. "Stop trying to give me your land!"

But Romano remained still.

"ROMANO! PLEASE!" Italy fell to the ground, sobbing, soaking his clothes with his tears.

* * *

North Korea stood on his side of the border, looking across into his younger brother's eyes. It was finally time for them to be reunited again. He tore his eyes away just as his boss began moving forward, and followed.

South Korea could hardly contain his excitement as he followed his boss out to where the table had been set up for the official signing of the reunification documents. He stood next to his brother as their bosses shook hands and exchanged the necessary pleasantries. North Korea squeezed his brother's hand.

South Korea began to ramble on and on about what he had in mind for them when they could finally go home, _together,_ only pausing when his boss ordered him to sign something or the other. North Korea watched in amusement. South Korea had been alive since the 300's BC, and yet he still acted so young. He was over 2000 years old! But North Korea knew he would do anything to keep his brother so happy and carefree.

Finally, it was time to unify the country. The brothers joined hands as their bosses leaned down to sign the document.

South Korea's boss signed the document, and handed it over to North Korea's boss as South Korea grinned to his brother.

North Korea smiled back as his boss, too, signed the paper.

Then he collapsed.

* * *

Italy had not left Romano's bedside for more than a week. He would barely take any food, and slept in fitful bursts only when he was too exhausted to stay awake any longer. But Romano's condition did not change at all. So Italy waited.

When Romano finally woke up, Italy was ecstatic. His brother was going to get better! "Ve, Romano! Fratello, you're awake! Have some pasta! Or would you rather have pizza? Oh! I brought some tomatoes, too, Spain gave them to me, would you like those?"

But Romano didn't respond. Instead he just stared at Italy. Italy fidgeted.

"Ve... Romano, you're scaring me..." He began to pull foods out of his bag. "Here have a taste of thi-"

"Italy." Romano's forceful word stopped Italy in the middle of his movements.

"Si, fratello?" Italy turned around to meet Romano's stare.

"Why aren't you taking it?"

"What are you talking about, fratello, taking wha-"

"You know what. Why aren't you taking South Italy?"

"Romano..."

"DAMMIT ITALY! WHY WON'T YOU TAKE IT?" Romano finally burst. "THE LONGER YOU REFUSE IT, THE LONGER YOU DRAG ME INTO THIS, YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN BETTER AT EVERYTHING! EVERYONE FAVORED YOU! THE WORLD FAVORS YOU, WANTS TO GIVE YOU ITALY, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU REFUSE TO TAKE IT! WHY... why are you so damned good, Italy?" He broke down into sobs. "Why won't you let me die peacefully? Italy, why?"

Italy sat there, stunned at his brother's sudden outburst. Romano never yelled at Italy like that. "Romano..."

"Take it, Italy."

"No, Romano, I can't, you'll die!"

"Just take it."

"No, I-"

"TAKE IT, FELICIANO!"

Italy flinched. The nations, especially Romano, never, _ever_ used each other's human names unless the situation was special. The only times it was deemed acceptable was when families did it at home, when mass destruction was occurring, or...

Or when a nation was dying.

"No, no, no..." Italy knew now that Romano wasn't getting better. "No, Romano, don't..."

And that was when Romano's composure finally slipped. "Fratello, I don't want to die, but I can't hang on much longer. I'm scared... I want to eat pasta with you again, at our favorite spot. I want too see Spain again, or Austria. I'd even settle for Germany or France. I just... Don't ignore me like they all used to... Don't leave me..."

Italy found himself hugging and comforting his sobbing brother. "Ve, fratello, I'll never leave you. I promise."

Romano smiled through his tears. "Why are you so damn good, Feliciano?"

"Because, Lovino, one of us has to be." Italy pulled back a little. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes. As soon as you accept Italy." Romano placed a hand over Italy's heart. "Do you accept?"

"...Will it make you happy, fratello?"

"It will make me very happy. Please say yes."

"Then... yes."

A wave of energy seemed to rush from Romano's hand into Italy's heart, joining with him. Romano sighed and sagged a little.

"You were... the best... little brother..."

* * *

South Korea rushed to catch his brother as he fell. Shocked, their bosses only stared dumbly until South Korea yelled at them to go get help. Everyone panicked, thinking that something horrible must have happened in North Korea to cause the nation to collapse like he did. Government officials ran around, trying to figure out what was happening or following South Korea's orders, given from his spot on the ground next to his brother.

Then North Korea spoke. "Everyone... stop."

All motion ceased for a few seconds. Then everyone began to yell at once, demanding to know what was going on, until South Korea stood up and yelled.

"Everyone SHUT UP!"

He immediately bent back down again, picking his brother up and laying him on a hospital bed that someone had procured, and ordering the people around him in a way that showed his true age of over 2000 years old.

"Hyeong, what happened?" South Korea asked as soon as he was done giving his orders.

North Korea grimaced. "The unification happened. I feared it would come to this..."

South Korea was confused. "What do you mean?"

North Korea looked at him pointedly. "Remember Germany?"

"Germany? What does he have to do- oh. Oh, no..." Realization dawned on his face. "No, please tell me it's not true..."

"I had hoped it wouldn't be, but it looks like that is not the case..."

"Hyeong... I'll think of some way to fix this. I won't allow this! What if we burned the documents, now? That way we won't be unified anymore-"

"It won't work, and you know it." North Korea sighed. "South..."

But South Korea wasn't listening. He was trying to tear the unification papers apart, tears streaming down his face. North Korea gently reached over and took them out of his brother's hands.

"Im Yong Soo, listen to me. Don't do it. Let our people become one again. Please, this was our dream."

"But... If you die, I'll be alone!"

"I'm sure that's not the case. You have Japan, and China, and Taiwan and Hong Kong and Thailand and Vietnam and-"

"B-But none of them are my brother!"

North Korea raised an eyebrow. "They are, Yong Soo. They are your - _our_ \- family. They love us."

"But... still..."

"Listen, I don't have much time left. Please tell China I'm sorry for being such a needy, dependent little brother. And... tell the others that I'm truly sorry I closed myself off from them. Also... please take good care of my people... namdongsaeng."

"Hyeong..." South Korea was drawn into a hug.

"You were... the best... little brother..."

* * *

"... Please... Don't forget me..."

And with those words, the older nation faded away, leaving the younger sobbing next to the empty bed.

* * *

_South Italy (Italy Romano) - united with North Italy (Italy Veneziano) - gone  
_

_Democratic People's Republic of Korea - united with South Korea - gone_

* * *

Author's Note: So, some of this stuff needs a bit of explaining.

The section at the end right there happened in both Italy and Korea, hence the ambiguity

This is supposed to take place in 2050, which is 105 years after the end of the Japanese occupation of Korea (in 1945). Hence South Korea saying "since after Japan left."

I based the Koreas' ages on when a government(ish thing) arose in the country. This would place North Korea's birth at around 2000 BC (just slightly younger than China), when Gojoseon was founded, and South Korea's at around 300 BC, when the Jin state was founded.

Some translations:

Fratello = brother (but you knew that, right?)

Hyeong = older brother

Namdongsaeng = younger brother

* * *

**Chapter 5: Liechtenstein**

* * *

Author's Note: Since I just wrote a really long chapter, this one will be relatively short. Also, has anyone guessed where the chapter titles come from?

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**With matching ingredients, I can make a recipe of happiness**

* * *

Switzerland was worried. His little sister, Liechtenstein, was sick. Nothing the doctors did was doing anything to make her get better. It wasn't her country, either, as the Principality of Liechtenstein was doing better than ever. There was nothing to explain Liechtenstein's condition. Yet every day, she was getting weaker. Already tiny to begin with, she was slowly wasting away.

Oh, yes. Switzerland was very worried.

* * *

Switzerland quietly closed his sister's door, not wanting to wake her from her sleep. He walked quietly to her bedside and sat down in the chair that was already there. He had been doing this every night for many weeks now, watching her sleep for a while before going to bed himself.

At first glance, she looked so peaceful, slumbering away under the covers. But looking closer, Switzerland could see the hollowness in her cheeks, her chapped lips, her limp hair. She was so very sick, yet she still managed to wake up every day radiating happiness. How was that possible, Switzerland wondered? How?

And more importantly, why?

* * *

"Big bruder?" came a quiet call. Switzerland turned to see Liechtenstein standing in the hallway behind him, leaning against the wall, but still smiling her bright, adorable little smile.

"Liechtenstein! You should be in bed. Come on, let's get you back to your room." Switzerland walked toward her.

"Big bruder, I just wanted to give you this..." Liechtenstein lifted a small plushie Switzerland hadn't noticed she was carrying. It was of a chibi Switzerland with a chibi Liechtenstein curled up next to him. Both were smiling blissfully.

"Oh... You shouldn't have been making me things, you're sick," Switzerland said while taking the plushie.

"It's just to thank you for looking after me all these years..." Liechtenstein looked up, smiling. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it."

"I'm glad."

"Alright now, go back to bed. You have to rest up to get better. And it's late already." Switzerland ushered Liechtenstein back to her room.

As she got back in bed, Liechtenstein turned to Switzerland. "Big bruder, will you tell me a story?"

Startled, Switzerland responded, "What story?"

"The story of how we met..."

"Why do you want to hear that?"

"Just tell me please?" Liechtenstein put on a face she knew Switzerland would not be able to resist.

Switzerland sighed. "Alright. It was a long time ago, though, so I don't remember it that well..."

* * *

"...and you've lived with me ever since." Switzerland said, finishing his story. Liechtenstein had somehow ended up snuggled next to him, and was smiling.

"Thank you, big bruder! You tell such wonderful stories..." Liechtenstein sighed happily. "Thank you for everything..."

She closed her eyes. "Goodbye, big bruder..."

Switzerland stared at her. "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere..."

"I'll say hello to bruder Prussia for you..." Liechtenstein sighed, already fading.

"What? Prussia...? But Prussia's been dead for... more than two hundred years..." Switzerland's voice faded to a whisper as he understood. "...Lili? Why...?"

Liechtenstein only smiled again and said in her sweet voice, "Goodbye, bruder, goodbye..."

And with that, she disappeared, leaving behind only the purple-blue ribbon that she had loved so dearly.

* * *

_Principality of Liechtenstein - absorbed into Switzerland - gone_

* * *

Author's Note: So... what happened here is that Liechtenstein, which basically depends on Switzerland for protection and stuff anyway, just kinda lost its identity and became a part of Switzerland.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hungary**

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure if such a war would be plausible, but some of the countries that could have been attacked are not in Hetalia, or are really minor characters, so just assume that they were randomly spared.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Even a white lily can cast a black shadow  
**

* * *

Austria dragged her, kicking and screaming, into the meeting room. Or at least he tried to. She was too strong, so Switzerland had to come help. But even his guns were not enough to frighten her into submission. It took him and Germany both just to pin her to the ground. But they were finally able to get her secured in the meeting room.

Her eyes blazed at them all. She glared at Austria, then Germany, then Switzerland.

The first would not meet her eyes, gazing solemnly at the floor. The second regarded her with his normal cool expression. However, Switzerland's calm facade had broken ages ago. The neutral country's expression was furious.

Well, she supposed he had every right to be furious. They all did. First, Switzerland had lost his beloved sister and was forced to be alone. Then the recession hit, putting them all in a tight situation. And to top it all off, she had mercilessly, thoughtlessly invaded, annexing Austria and attacking Switzerland, Germany, and Ukraine.

And look how that had turned out. Here she was, tied to a chair, helpless in the proceedings that would determine her fate.

Hungary had made a lot of mistakes. And now she would have to pay.

* * *

Germany sighed. They had gotten nowhere with this meeting. All of them wanted different things, and none of them would compromise. It had been over 3 hours, and even _Hungary_ was exasperated.

Ukraine wanted Hungary to pay war fines and, seeing that their countries were adjacent, sign over some land.

Switzerland just wanted to be compensated for all he had lost defending himself.

Germany wanted Hungary to be divided into many smaller areas, much as he himself had once been divided, to weaken her so she could not cause trouble again.

But Austria was the worst. He pushed mercilessly for Hungary to become his, for her to become a servant, no, a slave to him. He had been treated horribly, and was out for revenge. He wanted Hungary to feel the pain that he felt, to experience the betrayal he had experienced, to flounder in the despair that was so often his companion in those last few years.

The arguments against him were fierce. They wanted Hungary to pay, but were not going to force her to be a slave for Austria.

Finally, Germany could not stand it anymore.

"Everybody SHUT UP! We all agree that Hungary must be punished, ja?"

The nations all nodded.

"Then... the most merciful thing to do would be to dissolve her country, ja?"

No one moved. Germany took a deep breath and continued. "If we left her to Austria, she would suffer a lot. But if we just dissolved her, Austria could have most of her land, Ukraine would get the rest, and Switzerland and I could get our money for the war. And Hungary would not suffer."

Switzerland nodded. "It would be the most peaceful way to solve this problem. Not to mention the quickest."

Ukraine agreed. "I would not want to lose Hungary, but we cannot afford to argue over this much longer, or another war would start."

They all turned to Austria.

Austria muttered under his breath for a moment, then reluctantly agreed. "Ja, that is the best option."

They quickly drew up some papers and signed them.

"Hungary, as of this moment, you are officially dissolved."

Hungary felt pain rip through her body, and she cried out. Her people, her land, she could feel it all transferred to Austria and Ukraine, the latter of which rushed over to support her as she sagged against her bonds.

"Elizaveta? Oh, I'm so sorry, I would not have agreed to this had I known it would hurt you so..."

Hungary gave a pained smile. "It's OK, I deserve it... Keep Austria from getting too snobby for me, please?"

Ukraine nodded, tears on her face as she watched the friend she had condemned die.

Hungary gave a last little sigh of relief, and was gone.

* * *

_Hungary - dissolved - gone  
_

* * *

Author's Note: That was rather fast, wasn't it...

Anywho, if you haven't figured it out yet, all the chapter titles come from the character songs. Chapters 1 and 2 both came from Prussia's "My awesome song that was written by me, for me", Chapter 3 came from Romano's "Delicious Tomato Song", Chapter 4 came from Liechtenstein's version of "Marukaite Chikyuu", and this one came from Hungary's version of "Hattafutte Parade".

* * *

**Chapter 7: Belarus**

* * *

EDIT: Sorry, I just noticed that I forgot Hungary's chapter. So go back and read that one if you haven't yet. Otherwise, ignore my rambling...

Author's Note: Assume for this chapter that Russia isn't a crazy psychopath anymore, and Belarus isn't all "MARRY ME BROTHER!" Just pretend that nations have a different idea of what marriage constitutes... basically, assume that it's family RussiaxBelarus (does that even exist?), not romantic RussiaxBelarus...

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Soon the rain shall freeze into snow**

* * *

Belarus was happy again.

She had thought herself incapable of such emotion, ever since her family had broken up. Her brother had rejected her, and her sister had kept her distance. She had thought that she would be alone, trapped in her cold, empty land, until the end of time.

But now she was saved. She wouldn't have to be alone for any longer. She would have a family again.

* * *

Belarus smiled up at her brother. Russia was striking in his pristine black suit, his almost white hair and pale skin contrasting sharply against it. Pinned on his chest was a star-shaped WWII era military medal and a tiny, blood red sunflower. Of course, his ever-present scarf was wrapped around his neck.

Belarus looked down at herself. She wore a pure white dress, simple and elegant. Around her waist was a deep blue sash, and in her hair was a wreath of delicate flax blossoms. Around her shoulders, she wore a cape of warm fur to protect her from the cold. It was her dream wedding outfit.

She turned a little and saw Ukraine and the Baltics watching from the audience. Her sister had tears of joy in her eyes. They were all so happy for her and Russia. Latvia had even stopped shaking and was smiling warmly.

Belarus smiled up at Russia again. He smiled back, and her heart soared like she had never felt before. She and Russia were finally becoming one.

It was her dream come true.

It was perfect.

Of course, in the lives of nations, nothing was ever perfect.

* * *

"... I do."

And with those two little words, Belarus sealed her fate.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Belarus felt giddy as Russia swept her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. She had dreamed of this moment forever, ever since she was still a child, following her older siblings around the frozen land that was their home. She should enjoy it, she really should...

Something was wrong.

As soon as Russia pulled away, Belarus lost all her strength, sagging to the ground. It was as if something had been taken away from her. But what?

Suddenly, she realized that she could no longer feel her country. She cried out involuntarily.

Russia was already bent over her, worry evident in his violet eyes. "Sister? Sister, what is wrong?"

"Where have they gone? I cannot feel my people! " Belarus's voice was quieter than normal, fear replacing the usual icy cold confidence. At that moment, Ukraine and the Baltics arrived. They heard the end of this statement and paled.

"Oh no..." Ukraine shook her head. It couldn't be! Unifying the countries shouldn't have this effect! After all, they were the Soviet Union together at one time...

But she could tell by her brother's look of horror that she wasn't alone. Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia all had scared expression on their faces as well.

Russia turned.

"Katyusha! Hold her for me!" Russia passed Belarus off to Ukraine, intent on going to find something, anything that would make his younger sister better. But Belarus shivered.

"Brother... So... cold..." Belarus coughed out. The hard look in Russia's eyes softened, and, bending down, he unwrapped his scarf and placed it around her neck. He stood up to leave once more.

"No, don't go! Brother!" Belarus cried out and tried to lunge for Russia, almost getting out of Ukraine's grip. The Baltics rushed to her aid.

"Shh... shh... Natalya, don't do that now, da?" Russia bent down again, holding Belarus's hand. "I'm not going anywhere..."

Belarus whimpered slightly. "... So empty... I feel so alone... Ivan, promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise."

"...спасибо..."

Belarus let out one final breath, and was gone.

* * *

_Republic of Belarus - absorbed into Russia - gone_

* * *

Author's Note: I seem to have lied. I'm sorry. This ended up being a sort of one sided Belarus loves Russia thing. Not that that's too strange... But let me just say that Russia's affections were merely brotherly.

By the way, Belarus is increasingly losing it's own culture and adopting Russia's, which is apparently why Natalya loves Ivan so much.

And I was confused as to Ukraine's real human name, so I just used Katyusha since it sounds awesome. I think it's her nickname or something...

The chapter title is from Belarus and Ukraine's song, "Carrots and Sticks"

Translation:

спасибо- thank you (its pronounced 'spasibo'... according to Google translate. I don't know any Russian...)

SOO... That's the end of nations randomly dying off. After this, we get into the actual WAR! Remember how the prologue was titled "Before the War"? Yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania**

* * *

Author's Note: YAY! TIME FOR THE WAR TO BEGIN!

Also... Wow. I just looked at the story stats, and there are a LOT of countries represented... US, UK, Canada, Iceland, Italy, Phillipines, Netherlands, Poland, Norway, and Puerto Rico... I didn't know Fanfiction was so widespread...

Anyways, LET THE WAR BEGIN!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Our voice will come out and sing**

* * *

The notice arrived during the world meeting, and the bombs began to fall soon after.

It was chaos. It was carnage. It was mass destruction. It was a meeting no one would soon forget.

It was war.

* * *

The Baltic States could not help but notice that Russia wasn't at the meeting that day. They didn't know why, but they were relieved. Less Russia meant less intimidation, less shivering, and less fear. Maybe they would finally be able to get something done, instead of having to keep an eye on the large northern country all the time.

Estonia was rapidly typing up notes on his computer. Or at least he made it look like he was. In reality, he was updating his blog.

"Guess what? Russia is not here at the world meeting today. Finally we get to have some peace and quiet." He stopped typing for a moment, looking at England and France dueling it out in the corner. "Well, not completely peace and quiet..."

Latvia and Sealand were having fun pranking the other nations, particularly England. They giggled as they replaced his chair with Busby's chair. "Now he'll get a taste of his own medicine, that jerk."

Latvia nodded in agreement.

Lithuania was being occupied by Poland at the moment. The central European nation was busy showing off his new dress and accessories. "Do you, like, like it, Liet? It's too bad the store didn't, like, sell the handbag in pink, so I was forced to buy a red one... But you have to admit, it goes, like, perfectly with the sequin color..."

All around the room, nations were getting into their usual routines. America yelling about superheroes, Japan agreeing, Switzerland giving everyone a death glare and threatening to beat them with his peace prize, Italy blabbing about pasta, and Germany slowly getting angrier and angrier until...

"SHUT UP!"

To the Baltics, it was the most wonderful sound on Earth.

* * *

Finally, the meeting was getting under way. The nations were giving their presentations, adhering to Germany's 8 minute rule.

Suddenly, Sealand (who had been sent out of the room by an irate England) burst through the doors. All eyes turned to him, taking in his crazed expression.

"ENGLAND! SAVE ME!" The young micronation ran and hid behind his older brother.

"You git! Why are you interrupting our meeting like this! GO BACK TO THE HOTEL!"

"NO! RUSSIA'S THERE! HE'S KILLED ALL THE OTHER MICRONATIONS!"

The silence in the room was profound. "W-What did you just say?"

"Russia killed the other micronations..." Sealand sobbed. "He's coming after me next... Save me, jerk England..."

"THAT COMMIE BASTARD! WHAT IS HE THINKING?" America suddenly broke out screaming. He turned to Ukraine and the Baltics. "Did you know about this? Huh?"

"H-He's n-n-not c-communist anymore..." Latvia stuttered. Ukraine put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, America, we would not know. We have not lived together for centuries, remember. You are probably on better terms with him than I." Ukraine leveled her cool gaze at America. She had grown much bolder since the death of her friend, Hungary. The two nations stared each other down.

Suddenly, Estonia gasped. "Everyone, look at this! Oh, this is bad, this is bad..."

The nations crowded around Estonia's laptop, watching as a news report played.

"...tell us that the Russian Federation has declared war on the world. Russian forces are already stationed at strategic locations, ready to begin the invasion of the three Baltic States..."

All eyes darted to Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania. They looked scared and bewildered.

"Why... why is Russia declaring war on us? He's ready to invade? This... it can't be..." Lithuania racked his mind for a reason to Russia's sudden action, but could think of none.

Latvia was shaking uncontrollably. "... n-no... I d-d-don't w-want to g-go back to be-being under R-R-Russia's control..."

Estonia grabbed his laptop, banging furiously, trying to find out where Russia's troops were stationed.

Then, someone screamed. Everyone whipped around to face the door to see Russia standing there, childish smile on his face, pipe in hand.

"привет! It is time for you to die!" Russia smiled at the crowd, a strange gleam in his eyes, looking for someone...

He darted in, snatched Sealand, pulled him out of the room, and smashed his skull in. The micronation's lifeless body crumpled to the floor before anyone could react.

"Now, little Baltics, how would you like to be invaded?" From one of his numerous pockets, Russia pulled out something that looked suspiciously like...

A detonator.

"When I push this button, things will go very badly for your countries! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you all died right here! Hehe..." The largest nation had a maniacal grin on his face.

It was then that Lithuania realized the truth. Russia had gone insane because of Belarus's death. They were doomed.

Russia scanned the three nations before him. The others had been ordered to back away and line up against the wall. "Now, who should I destroy first..."

Latvia whimpered a little, and Estonia whispered harshly, "Latvia!" But it was too late. He had already attracted Russia's gaze.

"Ah, little Latvia! Too bad, I rather liked you... Oh well..." And with that, Russia's thumb pressed down on the detonator.

Latvia screamed, falling to the ground. Blood pooled around him as he trembled in pain from a gaping wound that had suddenly appeared on his chest. Estonia immediately bent down to help.

"Ah, Estonia, I didn't say you could help him..." Once again, the detonator's trigger was pressed.

Estonia fell forward, gasping for air as what was happening to his country tore through his body.

"And now, Lithuania... You were always my favorite. Save the best for last, right?" Russia directed an almost sincere smile towards the smaller nation and pressed the trigger one last time.

* * *

Pain. Panic. Hysteria. Chaos. Shock. Despair.

The Baltic States could feel all these, and more, in their countries as they lay in pools of blood on the floor of the meeting room. Very faintly, they could hear the nations around them crying, shouting, screaming. They even thought they heard someone who sounded suspiciously like Russia saying "What have I done..."

Someone shouted their names. "Eduard! Raivis! Toris!"

But it was all so far away.

The Baltics looked at each other.

Latvia slowly reached out his hand, trembling. "I've... always... wanted a family..."

Estonia grasped it. "Same... here... We don't... agree much... but... can we... finally... agree... on... this?"

Lithuania smiled shakily and added his hand to the others'. "Yes... We're... family... now..."

The Baltics faded with smiles on their faces, tightly grasping each others' hands.

* * *

_Republic of Estonia - destroyed - gone_

_Republic of Latvia - destroyed - gone_

_Republic of Lithuania - destroyed - gone_

* * *

Author's Note: The title for this chapter comes from the Baltic Trio's character song, "Peace Sounds Nice". Very fitting, isn't it?

To answer a question that Dalasport had: As of right now, this story will contain 28 major nations, North Korea, and Sealand (as seen above), with possible mentions of some of the smaller Asian nations. I've already killed off 10 of them though, including Sealand... huh, I didn't think it was so many...

On a happier note, this story has already received more than 200 views! I only started writing this 6 days ago! You guys are so awesome!

Translation:

привет = hello (pronounced "privet")

Oh, is it strange that I write an author's note both before and after a chapter? Also, if you see any mistakes or are confused, don't hesitate to correct/ask!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ukraine**

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know if any of you non-American readers out there are offended by my American spellings, so I'll apologize for them here (apologize? that's spelled differently too, isn't it? O_o). I heard somewhere that some people are, so...

Snapped!Russia was fun to write. But he's not crazy anymore, in this one. It's OK, though, I'll be making him snap again soon~! Hehehe...

Anyways. This chapter is a direct continuation of the last one. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Не морозь меня**

**(Do not leave me to freeze)**

* * *

"Eduard! Raivis! _Toris!_ "

Poland fell to his knees as he watched his dearest friend, Lithuania, fall to the ground. Tears pooled in his eyes, spilling over to fall on the cold ground beneath him. He watched as the three Baltic nations faded away, smiles on their faces, peace in their eyes.

Poland would not allow their killer to go peacefully.

He roared and jumped off the ground, rushing toward Russia. The man was on his knees, staring at the blood on the ground (that was all that was left of the dead nations) with an expression of horror on his face. Poland caught him unawares, leaping on top of him and pinning him down.

Russia looked up at his attacker with a pained expression. "You want to kill me? Fine. Go ahead. I deserve no better for killing my dear little Baltics..."

Poland seethed with anger. "They were NOT your 'little Baltics'! They were our friends! Liet was my best friend! AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Poland's fist flew at Russia's face.

And stopped short.

He laughed softly. "No, I won't kill you. In fact, I won't physically harm _you_ in any way! What was that law of physics again? You know, the one that one of England's citizens first deduced. Oh, yes, that's it! Newton's Third Law of Motion: 'Every action has an equal and opposite reaction.' That's what you'll get, Russia: An equal and opposite reaction."

And Poland got off of Russia, striding out the doors.

* * *

All the preparations were complete. Poland gazed out the window of the military vehicle as it traveled to the border. All the other nations had either mobilized forces against Russia, or increased security along their borders with him. This gave Poland the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action. No one would be prepared for this.

Behind him, slightly to the right, the sun was setting in a blaze of fire. Red, pink, purple, and gold stained the clouds, creating a beautiful tapestry of colors, seemingly woven into the very fabric of the sky. It reminded him, Poland thought, of the paintings Italy did. It was beautiful.

It was also the perfect night for a nation to die.

* * *

When they reached the border, Poland quickly jumped out and started to help his soldiers set up the last launching pad. When they were finished, he stepped back, admiring his people's work. It was really quite intricate. The launching mechanisms were so finely tuned that they could hit a spot about 30 centimeters in diameter from a location some 3000 kilometers away with deadly accuracy. But Poland wasn't aiming nearly as far as that. Oh, no, his target was much closer.

He brought a radio up to his mouth and said one word.

"Fire."

* * *

Poland wandered through the ruins of Kiev. Or rather, to anyone else, it may have looked like wandering. But Poland was actually looking for something. He could have sworn it was-

Ah. There. That looked like it.

He walked closer to confirm his suspicion. He was right.

These were the ruins of Ukraine's house.

* * *

The inside of the building was filled with debris. He threaded his way through to Ukraine's bedroom, his scarf fluttering behind him. She was sure to be there. He could feel her.

Finally reaching the door, he pushed it open to reveal a destroyed room. A quick glance around revealed that Ukraine was lying on the ground, bloody and unconscious. Next to her was her phone, presumably fallen from her hand when the first missiles had hit and she had crumpled to the ground in pain. And beside her...

Beside her was another person. Said person looked up, tears in his green eyes, but a sadistic smile on his face. He opened his mouth, and five words came out.

"This is my revenge, Russia."

* * *

Ukraine's eyes fluttered open to the sound of sobbing. Her eyes focused slowly on the figure leaning down over her. Who was it? Oh, Russia. He was trying in vain to stem the bleeding.

Where was Poland? She could have sworn she saw him hovering at the edge of her vision right before she fainted. She turned her head, ignoring the pain, searching for him.

And then she found him, tearing his own hair out, crying and wailing, "I'm so sorry, Katyusha..."

She cleared her throat weakly, drawing the attention of both nations. She addressed Poland first.

"Feliks... it's OK. I forgive you." She smiled shakily, then turned to Russia.

"Ivan... stop." She gently pushed Russia's hands off her wounds. "It's no use, and you know it."

Russia turned his tear stained face toward his sister. "Don't leave me too! Don't leave like Natalya did!"

Ukraine laughed softly. "This... this is war, little brother. Casualties are a norm in war. Please don't cry for me. All you can do now is fight."

"No, don't go..."

Ukraine smiled up at her little brother one last time. "You'll be fine, Ivan. You are strong, never forget that..."

And she faded in his arms.

* * *

_Ukraine - destroyed - gone_

* * *

Author's Note: The title pronounced "ne moroz' menya". It's also from "Carrots and Sticks". I'm not entirely sure if it's in Ukrainian or Russian... **  
**

Anyhow, how do you like snapped!Poland? Awesome, isn't he?

Next chapter, we get to see some Asians! YAY!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Korea and Japan**

* * *

Author's Note: Oh, I forgot to mention this, but since almost every other country besides the US uses the metric system, if any character mentions measurements, it will be in metric units, like Poland did in the last chapter. Unless it's America. But I doubt he will mention measurements...

Anyways, it is now time for some ASIAN ACTION!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**And still, the war is not yet over...  
**

* * *

The Asian nations were desperate.

Russia had been attacking everyone he could reach. On the western front, the nations of Europe were all sending troops to patrol the relatively short border (6492 km) between them and Russia. But on the eastern front, things were much different. With a border with Russia of 11743 kilometers, Asia had almost twice as much to defend. And considering the fact that most of Asia was still developing, only China, Korea, and Japan were able to send a substantial number of troops to defend the border, placing them at a distinct disadvantage.

So far, they were holding out well. But they all knew it wouldn't last.

* * *

The day Russia broke through their lines was the worst day China had ever experienced. Even worse than those days when his family had left him.

Even worse than the day Japan had betrayed him.

Even worse than all those years he had spent alone, with no contact at all with the outside world.

This time, it would be permanent.

* * *

Japan woke up that day to a bright sun filtering through his window. Pochi was sleeping at his feet, his fluffy little paws tucked under his head.

Japan's normally expressionless face broke out into a smile. It was a beautiful day.

He rolled out from under his covers, quickly dressed, and went to Korea's room. All the Asian nations were all staying at China's house for the time being, and there was a meeting today. Knowing Korea, the youngest Asian would probably be 3 hours late if someone didn't wake him up.

Japan gently pushed open the door to Korea's room. "Korea? Korea, time to get up. China-san will be mad at you if you don't get to the meeting in time."

But there was no reaction from the other nation. Japan frowned. Usually by this time, he would already have been assaulted by a jubilant Korea, shouting that "Aniki's breasts are mine, da ze!"

Something was wrong.

Japan stepped lightly into the room, going over to Korea's bed. The younger nation looked... feverish. Japan hesitated, then put his hand on his brother's forehead. Yes, he was quite warm. A worried expression flitted over his face, and he went in search of China.

China was in the kitchen, making breakfast. He turned to see Japan in the doorway. Though the other nation's face seemed emotionless, China had known him for long enough to know he was worried.

"Japan, aru. What is wrong?"

"China-san, Korea is burning up with a fever."

China almost dropped his wok. "WHAT? Why?"

"I have no idea..."

"Well, let's go see him, aru. It may not be used much anymore, but traditional Chinese medicine is still very efficient."

After grabbing his bag of medicinal supplies, China followed Japan to Korea's room. The younger nation's condition seemed to have worsened considerably in the few minutes since Japan saw him last. He was shivering and muttering random phrases in Korean.

China frowned. "This isn't a normal sickness, aru... Is something the matter with his country?"

Suddenly, Japan doubled over in pain. "Ahhh..."

"Japan!" China rushed to catch his falling brother.

"Ahhh... China-san... It's Russia..." Japan managed to choke out.

"Russia? Oh no. He has invaded your countries, hasn't he, aru?"

"Hai..."

China's face hardened into a grim expression. "Then we shall just have to push him out aru."

* * *

After the invasions of Japan and Korea, China fought against Russia with all his military power. But it was not enough. The northern country was ruthless in conquering land, slaughtering the joint Chinese-Japanese-Korean forces. The day soon came where Japan and Korea simply could not hold out any longer.

Their leaders surrendered, handing over their countries to Russia.

China was tending to Japan and Korea when suddenly, both jerked upward and gasped. He stumbled backwards, taken by surprise.

"Aniki... It hurts..." Korea whimpered. But it was not in his usual whiny tone of voice. No, Korea seemed more... resigned.

Japan shuddered a little. "It's... only... temporary..."

China looked on, confused and concerned. "What happened aru?"

Japan turned his dark gaze onto his older brother. "We are... surrendering..."

China was horrified. "No, you can't do that! Do you know what will happen-"

"We know... China-san. But... this has been... going on... far too long... Death... will be a... welcome reprieve..."

Korea nodded. "Aniki... don't be sad... We've had... much longer... than those... poor Europeans..."

China felt tears in his eyes, but he refused to let them show. "No, I will not lose you again! The first time was hard enough..."

"Ahh... about that..." Japan managed to smile a bit. "すいません, Yao-san... I wasn't... the best... little brother..."

"Me neither... 미안 해요..." Korea coughed weakly, and China finally couldn't hold it in any longer. His tears spilled out in a frightening rush. He hadn't cried like this in millennia.

"No," he whispered. "You were the best little brothers in the world. Kiku, Yong Soo... please don't go..."

"We... have to... Aniki..."

"Hai... See you... in the spirit world... Yong Soo..."

The siblings smiled at each other, holding hands, and faded from the world.

* * *

_Korea - surrendered to Russia - gone_

_Japan - surrendered to Russia - gone_

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter jumped around points of view a lot... sorry about that...

Some explanations: The border length at the beginning was calculated assuming that Mongolia and all the countries ending in -stan, along with the Baltics and Belarus, were part of Russia. Sorry about the random nerd-ing, I had to. Also, Korea's statement about the poor Europeans was a reference to their countries' relative youth compared to Asia.

The title comes from Japan's character song, "Excuse Me, I'm Sorry".

Translations:

すいません - I'm sorry (Japanese, pronounced "sumimasen")

미안 해요 - I'm sorry (Korean, pronounced "mian haeyo")

Hopefully I'll get this done in the next 2 weeks... I'm going to be in China all summer, so internet access isn't guaranteed after school ends...

* * *

**Chapter 11: Germany**

* * *

Author's Note: I actually have a plan written out for this, so I can tell you right now that there will be 8 more chapters and an epilogue (not including this chapter). So YAY! Now you know how long it will be.

ALSO, I got visitors from Spain, Poland, and Norway! YAY! I just noticed how much the word YAY looks like an emoji...

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**My smiling face hasn't been erased**

* * *

Poland sat in the meeting room with his new boss and the country's top military advisers. His old boss had left after the destruction of Ukraine led to all the other countries shunning him for allowing it to happen. He had hoped that surrendering leadership of his country to another would calm the other European countries down enough to prevent further troubles, especially with Russia threatening to attack at any moment.

It did not work.

All the other countries were afraid of Poland now. They had all strengthened their border defenses, surrounding the central European country with a barrier of military power. They were all expecting Poland to attack them at any time.

Poland was not one to disappoint.

"...here and here. The intelligence we have gathered informs us that a well placed attack right here would topple the defenses, giving us an easy shot at advancing further." The general looked up.

Poland nodded. "It seems like a good strategy."

His boss nodded. "Then, shall we proceed with the plan?"

A slow, sadistic smile spread across the nation's face. "Yes, totally."

* * *

Germany sat in his study, finishing up the day's paperwork. A light knock on his door made him look up. "Come in."

A scared looking aide walked into the room. "Sir... my superiors have told me to let you know that they have called an emergency meeting, and are requesting your presence at once."

Germany sighed. With Russia having already conquered most of Asia and threatening to overrun Europe, Poland's attack couldn't have come at a worse time. Almost half of Germany's troops had been stationed on the Polish-Russian border, and now they were cut off from their country.

"Ja, tell them I'll be there in five minutes."

The aide nodded, scurrying out of the room.

Germany organized his papers, saved his work on his computer, and headed to the meeting room.

* * *

Months later, Germany was tired. The war with Poland was going badly, and all he could do now was defend his remaining land. Poland had already advanced past the old East German border, and it was all Germany could do to keep him from conquering Berlin.

He idly wondered what would happen if Poland were able to get to his capital. He remembered the pain back then, at the end of World War II, when it had been ripped in half. It had hurt so badly, even though it hadn't had anything done to it. He supposed if Poland did to Berlin what he had done to Kiev, Germany would not survive.

And somehow, he was OK with the thought.

If Berlin was taken right then, his only regret would be that he hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye to Italy, like he hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye to Japan when the island nation had died. The Mediterranean nation was caught up in his own problems, having to take care of both parts of the country now, and rarely ever visited Germany anymore.

The blonde nation actually missed the little Italian quite a lot.

Germany decided it was past time to pay Italy a visit. His leaders could wait. After all, they didn't really need him to send out troops and direct the war.

* * *

Germany arrived at Italy's house with a smile on his face. He could hear the other country singing, and could smell the pasta cooking. He pushed at the door- unlocked, as usual.

Germany stuck his head in and called out, "Italy?"

Immediately, he was attacked by the enthusiastic smaller nation. "Ve, Germany! I haven't seen you in ages! Would you like some pasta? Oh, oh, come see what I made for you!"

Germany sighed. "Is it another white flag?"

Italy giggled. "Silly Germany, why would I give you another white flag? Aren't you at war with Poland? I've got something much better!"

Intrigued, the Germanic nation followed Italy to the field he owned just outside of Rome, where...

"Mein gott..."

In front of him sat an impressive array pipes and tubing, all seemingly mashed together in a random, inconceivable pattern.

No, wait... Germany took back his earlier thoughts. It wasn't at random. In fact, the design reminded Germany of...

An electron collider. Except much smaller. What was Italy doing with an miniature electron collider in his fields?

"Do you like it?" Italy bounced up and down expectantly.

"I... I do not know what it does, Italy..."

"Oh, right, I almost forgot. I'll show you! Ve..." Italy skipped off into the distance. After a while, Germany followed.

He found Italy struggling to set up a concrete wall. With solid blocks of concrete. He hadn't gotten very far. Germany just sighed and gave him a hand.

The finished structure was 3 meters on each side, but 6 meters long. Italy took out a paintbrush and dabbed a small spot of fluorescent orange paint onto the center of one of the blocks. Germany turned to Italy. "What is this for?"

"Ve, you'll see!" And with that, the small nation skipped off again. Germany could only sigh and follow.

Upon arriving back at the electron collider looking object (Germany really had no idea what it was), Italy rolled a small metal marble down a small chute in the side of the machine. He opened a little door, revealing a keypad, and typed something in. Then he turned a couple of valves and flipped a switch. The machine buzzed to life.

Grinning, Italy glanced at his friend. "Ready, Germany?"

Without waiting for a response, Italy pressed a red button.

Germany immediately ducked and covered, only to find that nothing seemed to have happened. But Italy was practically bouncing.

"Ve, come on Germany, let's go see!" He dragged Germany all the way to the concrete wall.

"Italy, what are you- Oh." Germany stared at the hole in the wall, where the painted dot had previously been. He walked around the block, and found an exact replica of the hole on the other side. The marble had penetrated through 6 meters of solid concrete without causing splintering and fracturing. The speeds it must have taken...

Just as Germany was contemplating this, a sudden pain seized at his heart, and he fell down. Italy rushed over to his side.

"Ve, Germany, what's wrong?"

"Berlin... They're attacking Berlin!" And with that, the nation fell into oblivion.

* * *

"Germany? Germany?"

Germany slowly woke up to the sound of Italy's worried voice. He was laying on the guest bed in Italy's house.

"Italy..."

"Ve, Germany! You're finally awake! Have some pasta!" A plate of pasta was shoved into his face.

"Italy," Germany said, sitting up on the bed and ignoring the food on the plate. "Italy, I'm sorry I can't be with you much longer."

Italy's face fell. But instead of the confusion Germany was expecting, all he could see was sorrow and acceptance.

"It's as I suspected..." Italy whispered under his breath. Germany had to strain to catch the sound.

"You... knew?"

"Germany, I've been alive since the early 400's. Of course I knew." Italy's normally cheerful eyes were full of pain and sorrow, and the wisdom of thousands of years.

"Ahh... I see..." Germany settled back onto the pillows.

Suddenly, Italy threw himself onto his friend, sobbing. "Please don't go! I... After Japan... You're my only friend! I couldn't stand life without you."

Germany awkwardly patted Italy's arm. "You know that's not possible, Italy. Berlin has fallen, and so have my leaders. Without them, my country cannot survive. And... nations die with their countries, Italy."

"But... but... you never got to use my machine..." Italy blubbered.

Germany coughed. Italy immediately rushed to get a glass of water for him.

"D-Danke..." Germany sipped at the water.

"Ahh..." He shook a bit as another part of his country fell under Poland's control. "Feliciano..."

"Shh..." Italy stroked Germany's hair. "It'll be all right, Ludwig."

He began to sing quietly to the other nation. Germany sighed, eyes closing. As he drifted off, he could hear the last strains of Italy's song.

"Throughout the world sleeps the recipe of happiness. An exploration with our boots, Hetalia..."

And Germany faded away.

* * *

_Federal Republic of Germany - conquered by Poland - gone_

* * *

Author's Note: Imagine that Italy sang that in a really, really sad tone of voice. It's from the complete "Marukaite Chikyuu", by the way...

As for the weird electron collider thing, I don't even know... I was just thinking about Chemistry, I guess...

The title comes from Germany's character song, "Einsamkeit". It means loneliness in German.

Translations:

Danke = thank you

Not much snapped!Poland in this chapter, I'm afraid. Sorry about that. BUT there will be a different snapped! character in the next chapter. Can you guess who?

* * *

**Chapter 12: Switzerland and Austria**

* * *

Author's Note: I should really be studying for my final exams right now... Oh well, screw finals...

So, this chapter is a direct continuation of the last one.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**The heart is warmed by the sweet harmony**

* * *

Italy sobbed, clutching the now empty blankets. Germany... how could Germany just leave him like that. His only friend...

Italy had no one to turn to anymore. His brother was dead, Japan was dead, Hungary was dead... Poland used to be his friend, but now... Poland had killed Germany! Italy would never be friends with him again.

"No... I don't want to be alone!" Italy sobbed harder. "Why, Poland, why?"

He buried his face in the pillow. Then he blinked. "What..."

On the pillow lay a thin silver chain. Italy picked it up to reveal...

Germany's Iron Cross pendant. It was almost exactly the same as the one Italy still wore around his neck. Indeed, Germany had given it to him. The only difference was that Germany's pendant was fused to another one...

Prussia's.

Tears spilled out of Italy's eyes as he remembered back to the wonderful times the five of them, Italy, Romano, Germany, Prussia, and Japan, had had as the main members of the Axis. Sure, it was war, and they had lost, but...

What Italy wouldn't give to have that time back again.

That night, Italy fell asleep clutching the two Iron Crosses in his hand.

* * *

"If I don't have any friends anymore... ve... I guess I'll just have to make some."

This Italy decided after a few weeks of wallowing in his own misery. He was in his boss's office, helping with the paperwork.

"What if no one wants to be your friend?" his boss asked casually, handing him some papers that required his signature.

"I'll force them to be my friends if I have to." There was a strange gleam in Italy's eyes as he said this. He quickly skimmed over the papers and signed them, handing them back to his boss. "Ve, I'll need some military support."

His boss nodded. "Italy has been overlooked by the other countries for far too long. It's time we showed them our strength."

They smiled at each other.

* * *

Italy stood in the meeting hall with his boss, waiting. He was supposed to meet with Switzerland and Austria today to discuss terms of friendship among the countries.

Presently, he heard voices coming down the hall, and the two central European nations came into the room, followed by their bosses.

"Ve, we're all here. Let's get started then." Italy reached over and turned off the lights, plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

"Absolutely not! We will not agree to such outrageous terms!" Austria was livid. Who did Italy think he was?

When he had flipped the lights back on after his presentation, he had been met with outrage from Switzerland and Austria.

Switzerland nodded. "Do you forget, Italy, that I have a permanent neutrality policy?"

Italy shrugged. "So? That doesn't mean anything anymore! Have you seen how countries are falling? You yourself had to witness Liechtenstein's death!"

Switzerland paled, furious. "Don't you dare mention Liechtenstein, or I will shoot you on the spot!"

His boss was slightly calmer. He stood up and addressed Italy's boss. "I'm sorry, but we cannot afford to break our policies and declare war on Poland simply because of a personal grudge you have against them."

Austria's boss stood up as well. "We hope to stay away from this conflict as long as possible. We truly are sorry."

They made to leave, their nations trailing behind them.

"Ve, just a moment." All four turned at the sound of Italy's voice. "Boss, please leave the room."

Italy's boss nodded and left, a knowing smile on his face. The door closed, and they heard lock being clicked.

"Wha-"

Italy whipped out his gun and fired off two shots. Switzerland and Austria's bosses fell to the ground, dead.

"I-Italy?" Austria's eyes widened at this unexpected attack from the younger nation.

"Ve, mi dispiace, Austria, Switzerland, but I can't let you go unless you agree to become my friends." A slightly maniacal smile appeared on Italy's face. "And since you won't, I'm afraid we have no choice but to destroy you."

He reached into his pocket, bringing out his phone. After dialing a number, he had a short conversation with the person on the other end.

It ended in Italy saying "Do your worst. Bring down total destruction."

He snapped the phone shut, and gave the other two nations a sweet smile, reminiscent of his younger days. But there was something wrong with it.

"You should be feeling the effects of the effects of the attack about... now."

As if on cue, both Switzerland and Austria doubled over in pain.

Italy giggled. "Ve... I targeted Bern and Vienna first, so you won't suffer for long..."

"Ahhh... Italy..." Austria looked up at Italy, and saw the veil of madness in front of the younger nation's face. "Italy! Snap out of it!" He struggled to his feet and lunged at Italy, slapping him.

Italy blinked, looking dazed. "Ve, what..."

Then realization dawned. "NO! No, Austria! Switzerland! Mi dispiace, mi dispiace..."

Italy fell to his knees, sobbing again.

"I didn't... No... Please tell me I didn't!" He grabbed Austria. "PLEASE..."

"Italy... it's too late."

"No, no, I'll tell them to stop-"

"Italy! Listen to me!" Switzerland grabbed Italy's shoulders. "It's too late. Don't do this to yourself."

Italy's tear-stained face lifted in Switzerland's direction. "W-What do you mean?"

"Don't-" Switzerland coughed. "Don't torture yourself over this. Don't let this happen again. Do you hear me? Don't let the madness take over you."

Austria nodded. "Italy... really. You've done us a favor. We should really thank you. We'll... We'll be able to see Hungary and Liechtenstein again. And... and also Germany, and the others."

"But... but what about all of us who are left? Oh, all I wanted was friends, I didn't... I didn't want this to happen!"

"Italy, you'll be fine... Here..." Austria handed Italy something wrapped in cloth.

"W-What is this?"

"Promise... not to open it... until you need... to remember..." Austria was rapidly losing strength.

Switzerland also gave Italy something. "Keep it... safe for me?"

"Si, of course..."

"Danke..."

"W-Wait!" Italy sounded panicked. "If you see... If you see Germany... Tell him I miss him..."

"Of... course..." Austria smiled. "Ready, Vash?"

"Goodbye.. Roderich... Feliciano..."

"We're coming... Elizaveta...

"Lili..."

A joint sigh fell from the lips of the two nations, and they faded from the room.

* * *

_Swiss Confederation- destroyed - gone_

_Republic of Austria - destroyed - gone_

* * *

Author's Note: That wasn't the best chapter... *makes weird noises*

Snapped!Italy is deadly. I actually didn't plan this story out with countries snapping... strange how that turned out...

The title is from Austria's "Marukaite Chikyuu"

Translations:

Mi dispiace = I'm sorry

Danke = thank you (here Switzerland was speaking German. Fun Fact: Switzerland has 4 official languages: German, Italian, French, and Romansh... that must get confusing...)

Si = yes (but you knew that right?)

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Nordics**

* * *

Author's Note: Wow... the last chapter ended up being 1234 words... Weird...

Let's check back in with Russia! This will be interesting...

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**The sun may still rise in our home, but once in a while, the sun doesn't set**

* * *

Five years.

It had been five years since that fateful meeting. Five years since Belarus had fallen. Five years since Russia had declared war on the world.

Five years since anyone had seen any peace, except for the dead nations.

Five years was a long time to defend your home.

Finland was tired.

This war had been the most violent ever. Countries were falling like the snow. He suspected that this was becaused the world was going crazy.

Himself included.

Just the other day, he had found himself considering bombing Copenhagen when Denmark made a particularly stupid remark about something.

Then he remembered that he couldn't afford to do that anymore. Russia had taken over most of his northern territory, as well as that of Sweden and Norway. Denmark was constantly getting bombed by the Russian air force. Even Iceland, far away as his home was, hadn't been spared.

Their citizens were suffering, their soldiers were dying, and nothing they did was working.

They were all hurting.

Enough so that they were gathered for one last meeting.

* * *

Denmark fidgeted nervously as he sat in his chair. He looked around the table. Sweden sat at the end. On his right were Norway and Iceland; on his left, Finland and Denmark.

Iceland and Norway sat with stoic expressions on their faces, but Denmark had known the siblings long enough to tell that they were scared.

Finland didn't bother to hide his emotions, and was quietly crying, with Sweden awkwardly hugging him.

Denmark gripped his axe a little tighter. They were waiting for one last person to show up. Denmark was still hoping the others would give him permission to chop him into little bits.

Not that being chopped into bits would affect Russia.

* * *

Sweden looked up as the door opened and Russia walked in. The large northern nation looked around.

Sweden gestured toward the seat on the opposite end of the table, not bothering to let go of Finland. Russia sat down.

For a while, no one said anything.

Then, Russia asked, worry in his voice, "Why have you called me here today?"

"We-" Denmark was silenced by Sweden's glare.

Finland pulled away from Sweden, looking toward Russia. "This war has been going on far too long. Russia, we want to stop fighting."

Sweden nodded. "Our citizens are suffering. As nations, it is our duty to protect them. I'm sure you understand."

"Da, but I fail to see-" Russia was cut off by Norway

"This war is the only reason we can find of our people suffering."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You protect your citizens, Russia." Iceland finally spoke.

"Da, I do. But why-"

"Russia." Sweden's voice stopped Russia's questions. "We surrender."

* * *

Norway watched as Russia just stared at Sweden in shock.

"Ч-Что?"

"Did you not hear? He said we surrender!" Denmark stood up, knocking over his chair. "If we do this, you will stop hurting our people! Don't make us regret it!"

He hefted his axe.

"Sett deg ned, Danmark." Norway glared at Denmark, who, cowed, retrieved his chair and sat back down.

They all turned to Russia.

"Do you wish to hear our terms?" Iceland's calm voice penetrated the silence.

"I... You... You know the consequences of your decision?"

"We wouldn't be speaking to you if we didn't." Norway stared at Russia, and saw to his satisfaction that he was making the larger nation uncomfortable. "Do you wish to hear our terms?"

"I... Da."

* * *

Iceland looked around the table at the family he had known for so long. He stood up, and the others followed suit.

Together, they faced Russia again.

"You will not harm the people in our land. You will not allow any harm to befall them. You will protect our land. And you will represent the north to the best of your ability." All five spoke simultaneously. "Do you agree to these terms?"

"D-Da."

A strange light rose to surround the each of the Nordic nations. Sweden's glowed a deep blue. Finland's was the color of the sky on a clear day. Denmark's was the color of the sea. Norway's icy blue flickered, rising and falling. Iceland's was delicate shade of the lightest blue.

The lights joined together and began to flow toward Russia stopping just above his heart.

"Ahh... What's happening?" Russia was clearly confused.

Iceland spoke up. "Your heart always falls out."

"We can heal it." Norway moved forward, and his family followed.

"Ready, Tino?" Sweden turned to Finland, giving him a hug.

"I'll miss you, Berwald." Finland returned the hug, then moved to hug Denmark. "You too, Matthias."

Denmark smiled crookedly at Norway. "Lukas... You were always mean to me, but I forgive you."

Norway turned to his younger brother. "Emil... will you say it one more time?"

Iceland nodded. "Brother dear..."

Norway turned to the other Nordics. "Farvel, brødre."

The others echoed his phrase in their respective languages.

"Kveðja, bræður."

"Hyvästi, veljet."

"Adjö, bröder."

"Farvel, brødre."

And with that, the blue light rushed into Russia, blinding him. When his sight came back, the Nordics were gone.

* * *

_Kingdom of Denmark - surrendered to Russia - gone_

_Kingdom of Norway - surrendered to Russia - gone_

_Iceland - surrendered to Russia - gone_

_Republic of Finland - surrendered to Russia - gone_

_Kingdom of Sweden - surrendered to Russia - gone_

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know why I decided the Nordics are magical. I mean, of course Norway is, but the others...

It fits, though.

The title is from the Nordics' character song "Always With You... Nordic Five!"

Translations:

Ч-Что = W-What? (pronounced "shto")

Sett deg ned, Danmark = Sit down, Denmark (in Norwegian)

The following all mean "Goodbye, brothers."

Farvel, brødre - Norwegian

Kveðja, bræður - Icelandic

Hyvästi, veljet - Finnish

Adjö, bröder - Swedish

Farvel, brødre - Danish

Funny, it's the same in Norwegian and Danish... huh. Go away, DenNor fangirls! Stop screaming!

Feel free to correct me if there's a mistranslation! I used Google translate, so... It should be OK for individual words, but phrases...

I kinda feel bad for Russia now. I mean, who wouldn't be creeped out by a bunch of former Vikings suddenly glowing blue? :P

* * *

**Chapter 14: England, France, and Spain**

* * *

Author's Note: WHY am I still writing? Ugh... This is the third chapter I've written already today! WHY CAN'T I STOP?

Also, I use England, not Britain, as England's name, since that's how it was in the original Hetalia, not the dub. Hope everyone's OK with that. If not, sorry I offended you!

Oh, oh, oh! I got a viewer from the UAE (United Arab Emirates)! THAT'S SO COOL!

Anyways. On to the story, I suppose... Creepy title this time.

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Don't leave a single trace and burn those souls to crisp**

* * *

England was drinking his tea and working on some paperwork when the reports came in that France had been attacked. By Italy.

He immediately spit out his tea and spluttered, "What?"

He didn't believe it. But, a few weeks later, when he heard that Spain had also been attacked by Italy, he was forced to acknowledge the fact that it was true.

Italy was getting powerful, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. With Poland to the east, Russia to the north, and Italy to the south, the Europeans were getting nervous. They all expected to be attacked at any moment.

But somehow, it still came as a surprise when Italy attacked England.

* * *

Italy sighed. The battle for control of France, Spain, and England was going well, but for some reason, he wasn't content. He had been elated when he had conquered the smaller Mediterranean nations. So, why was he not happy? Why couldn't he enjoy the feeling of being in charge, for once?

A soldier ran into Italy's tent. "Sir, sir!"

"Yes?" Italy turned to face him. "What is it?"

"Sir, we have captured a few... uh... special people." The soldier looked a bit confused. "At least, that's what the General told me to tell you. I'm not sure why they're special..."

Italy cursed under his breath. Special could only mean one thing. These were nations. The only question was, who?

It could be any of them. The Italian military currently had Madrid under siege, was attacking Paris, and was bombing London. So who had been captured?

"Take me there."

The soldier hurried to obey.

* * *

Spain woke up to find himself in a small tent. He groaned. The last thing he remembered was a severe pain in his heart. That could only mean one thing. Madrid was in danger. He tried to sit up, and found that his body was aching all over. Sighing, he flopped back onto the ground. Maybe he would just take a little nap...

The next time he awoke, it was because he had been slapped. He peered upward to see...

"...France?"

"Ah, Spain, you're awake. Help me get us out of here!"

"It's no use, you bloody frog, you've been at it for hours! It's evening already! Can't you just give up?" Spain looked over to see England sitting near the back wall. He turned to address Spain. "He's tried everything. Digging, playing dead, sneaking out, just plain running through the door..."

Spain laughed at that. "Was he by any chance naked during these excursions?"

"Of course. But I must say, it actually succeeded in distracting the guards when he ran out. It's just that they weren't distracted for long enough..."

"That is why you should have stripped as well! Then they would have been twice as shocked!"

They started arguing. Spain sighed. These younger nations were a handful sometimes. It's a wonder they didn't get conquered when they were distracted arguing with each other.

Suddenly, Italy walked into the tent. Silence immediately fell between the two arguing nations, and as one they turned to him.

"Ve, big brother France! I haven't seen you in ages!" Italy rushed over to hug France. "It's too bad Paris is falling..."

France stiffened and pushed Italy away. "What do you mean?"

Italy frowned. "Can't you feel it? My reports say that the Parisian defense is slowly crumbling. Soon it will be overrun. Madrid, too. Can you feel it, big brother Spain?"

Spain paled. "Italy... why are you doing this?"

Italy smiled giddily. "It feels good!"

"Oh, god..." England whispered under his breath. "Italy..."

Suddenly, he fell over on the ground, gasping for breath. The other two nations rushed over to him.

"Angleterre! What is wrong?"

"Ahh... I think... London..."

Italy looked on, a strange expression on his face. "Hmm... I didn't think London would be the first to fall..."

"Italy... Feliciano..." England gasped as a fresh surge of pain flew through his body. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

He lunged forward, knocking the smaller nation to the ground, and whacked him on the head with a scone he conjured out of nowhere. Task complete, England sagged onto the floor.

Italy blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he started bawling. "NO! ENGLAND! No, no, no, no, no..."

Suddenly, France and Spain both fell over, clutching at their chests.

"France! Spain! Oh no no no no... I did it again! How many have I taken over now? Why why why why why?" Italy wailed and slammed his fists on the ground.

England stretched out a hand, placing it on the distraught nation's shoulders. "Italy... It's not... your fault... You've... been the most... affected... by these deaths..."

"B-But I killed Austria and Switzerland too! How can it not be my fault?" Italy's eyes widened. "Austria... He left me something! He said to open it when I needed it! Maybe... maybe I can save you!"

Italy had been carrying the object in his pockets ever since that day. He reached in and grabbed it, unwrapping it to reveal...

A music player.

Italy cried out in anguish, but France and Spain gasped in recognition.

"Italy... Do you know what that is?"

Italy frowned, shaking his head.

"That is Austria's secret music! It is rumored that it can heal any ill, apart from death." France looked into the younger nation's eyes. "Italy... before we leave, promise me you'll listen to it."

"What good will it do?"

"Feliciano! Promise him!" Spain subsided into a coughing fit.

"Antonio..."

"Promise him..." England rolled around, already fading away.

"Arthur..."

"Feliciano, promise me..." France was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Francis... I promise..."

"Bon... adieu..."

And the three nations faded into the melting sun, the night falling around them.

* * *

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland - Conquered by Italy - gone_

_French Republic - Conquered by Italy - gone_

_Kingdom of Spain - Conquered by Italy - gone_

* * *

Author's Note: Austria has magical healing music. Yes he does. Don't deny it!

Fun Fact: During World War II, France actually _was_ occupied by Italy. Or at least parts of it.

The title is from England's song "England's Evil Demon Summoning Song". You know, the one he sings around the campfire and creeps America out with?

Translations: (because I'm paranoid people don't know the meanings of things)

bon - good

adieu - goodbye

Next chapter will have another snapped nation! Guess who?

* * *

**Chapter 15: America**

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter, we visit the North American brothers! I've made them twins, because technically, Canada is older, since it was discovered by the Vikings first, but America is often depicted as older in the fandom. Therefore, compromise time! Also, because they're twins, they get to call each other by their human names.

I said there would be a snapped character, right? Well, you'll see how it turns out. There's a reason the title is so happy. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**The more mysterious stuff, the more exciting, so dream on!**

* * *

When news of England, France, and Spain's deaths reached Canada, he couldn't stand it anymore. He ran to his brother for comfort.

America was waiting for him. Together, the brothers cried for their lost mentors. After all, the three that were dead were the main ones who first colonized them.

"No more," Canada whispered into his twin's shirt. "No more of this bloodshed."

"Yes," America agreed. "But we can't do anything. The only way to stop them would be to nuke them all, and... well, that would defeat the whole purpose of ending the war, wouldn't it?"

"But they'll come. I know they will. Russia..." Canada shivered. "Russia has already set his sights on me, I can tell."

"Don't worry about Russia. I'll make sure he doesn't ever lay a finger on you." America gripped his brother tighter.

"How will you do that?" Canada glanced up at his taller twin.

America smiled. "I have a plan."

* * *

Over the next year, as the war in Europe and Asia raged on, America began to store many weapons of mass destruction in Canada. When Canada protested, America merely laughed.

"Mattie, I said I would protect you, didn't I? After all, I'm the hero! Trust me, it's all part of my plan."

And Canada couldn't argue with that. He just assumed that it would be easier for his brother to defend him if America already had weapons in place.

Then, on the first day of July, America suddenly appeared on Canada's doorstep, with both their bosses in tow and an armful of papers.

"Happy birthday! I got you an awesome gift this year!"

"America, why do you have your president and my prime minister with you?"

"It's for the gift! You'll see!"

Canada just stood there. What type of birthday gift could involve their bosses and a bunch of paper?

"Uh... Mattie? Hello? Can we come in?"

"O-Oh! Of course! Sorry, my apologies..." Canada hastily invited them into the house.

America walked into the living room and dumped his papers on the coffee table. Canada looked to his prime minister, who shrugged and looked at America's president. His only response was a shake of his head and a whispered "It's a surprise."

* * *

After everyone had settled down and Canada had gotten them some refreshments, he turned on his brother.

"So, what is this surprise?"

"Haha! Well, you know all those nukes and other weapons and things I've been storing around your country? They're all yours now!"

"W-WHAT?" Canada's normally quiet voice rose an octave.

"Yep! That's what our bosses are here for! To finalize the transfer! You'll agree, won't you, Mr. Prime Minister?" America made a pleading face at Canada's boss, who sat there in stunned silence. Sighing, America's boss gently took the other man by the elbow, excusing himself and leading him into the hallway. As soon as they were gone, Canada let out his full rage.

"Look what you did now! You're going to upset the entire balance of my government! This is unacceptable! This is-"

"Ow, ow, Mattie! Stop it, you're scaring Kumajirou!"

Indeed, the polar bear was huddled in the corner of his couch, staring at his owner's loud outburst.

"Oh... sorry, Kumakaro..." Canada's voice dropped back to it's usual tone. "But still, you can't just come here and _give_ me a whole bunch of nuclear bombs and stuff!"

"Why not?" America tilted his head. "As long as your boss agrees..."

And Canada's boss did agree. They signed the papers, and when America left that night, Canada was officially a nuclear weapons state.

* * *

The declaration of war came the next day.

"W-What?" was Canada's first response to the news. "America did what?"

"The United States declared war on us." Canada's boss shifted nervously under his nation's gaze. "I just thought you'd want to know. I have to be getting back now. Don't forget to work on those papers."

He walked out, leaving Canada alone with his thoughts.

It didn't add up. Hadn't America just given him a huge stockpile of nuclear weapons? Why would he declare war now?

Canada tried to call America about it, but when America picked up, all he got was a strained "Mattie, don't call me again."

Canada felt numb. He really didn't know what to do anymore. So when America threatened to destroy Canada with nuclear weapons the next day, he didn't even react. Even when his boss packed him off to talk to his brother, and to phone back immediately if anything went wrong, he didn't say anything. When his boss told him that if America deployed its nuclear weapons, he should do the same in an act of mutual destruction, Canada could only nod. He soon was shuttled off to the border.

* * *

The time was July 3rd, 11:50 pm.

When Canada saw America, he finally broke.

"Why, you idiot, why?" He flew at his brother, intent on mutilating him, or at least harming him in some way, shape, or form. But America caught him before he could, and held him back.

"I'm sorry, Canada, it's the only way."

Canada could only stare at his brother. America never, _ever_ called him Canada when they weren't in public or at some special meeting or something, and even then he sometimes didn't. It was a testament to the severity of the situation that he would refer to his brother by his country name.

"America... My government is prepared to launch the weapons you gave us against you. If you do something, anything, they will-"

"I wouldn't expect anything less of my brother's government."

"So, you'll back down?"

America was quiet for a minute. Both twins searched each others' faces for some indication of what was to become of their two countries. Then the southern nation's eyes narrowed. "Never."

America reached into his pocket, grabbed a device, and pushed the button on it. Canada's eyes widened in shock.

"No..." Tears spilled out of his eyes as he grabbed an identical device from his own pocket, and, following his boss's orders, sent their nuclear missiles flying toward his brother's country.

The time was July 3rd, 11:55 pm.

* * *

Canada braced himself for the pain he expected to feel, but nothing happened. America, however, fell to the ground with a grunt. Canada watched in horror as blood seeped out of his twin's clothing.

"A-America?"

"H-Hey, good shot... I knew... you would... make me proud..."

Canada dropped to his knees next to his twin. "What are you talking about? Why am I perfectly all right? Alfred, what did you do?"

By the end of this speech, the northern nation was in tears.

"You... You didn't like... my trick... did you? Sorry... It was... the only... way..."

"T-Trick? Oh, no... No, tell me you didn't-"

"How else... was I... supposed to... give you strength? Now... Now the... entire US... is yours..."

"No... You were lying the entire time? You didn't really have any missiles aimed at Canada, did you?"

"I... knew you'd... figure it out..." America attempted a smile.

"You idiot..." Canada's tears spilled down his face. "I would have been safer with you around."

"No, Mattie... You wouldn't have... I couldn't... always... protect you... I... have too many... people hating me..." America gasped for air.

"Alfred! No... Don't you dare leave me, like France and England! Don't you dare..." Canada sobbed.

"Hey... hey... It'll be fine... You're one of... the most powerful... countries in the world... now..."

"B-But you'll be g-gone..."

"Mattie... Promise me... something...?"

"Anything, Alfred."

"Don't... Don't be... invisible... anymore... OK?"

"A-Alright..."

"T-Thanks..."

As the clock struck 12 on July 4th, the nation faded into the night.

* * *

_United States of America - partially destroyed, absorbed into Canada - gone_

* * *

Author's Note: Haha! Plot twist! Oh, how I love plot twists...

So, did you like it? See, I thought that it would be way too cliche to have snapped!Canada attack America, and it would be way too cliche for America to attack Canada and win, so... more compromise time! Snapped!America makes Canada kill him! And it turned out nicely, too...

Wow... This is the fourth chapter I've written today... O.o

The title is from America's character song, "Hamburger Street".

Fun Fact: the US actually did store nuclear weapons in Canada at one point (during the Cold War, I think), although I'm pretty sure it wasn't for Canada's protection...

No translations this time!

* * *

**Chapter 16: China**

* * *

Author's Note: It's getting close to the end! I can't believe it... Only 4 more chapters to go!

In this, whenever Russia says "my sunflower", he is merely referring to someone being his friend.

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**In the grief of this never ending world, why is it that people must fight?**

* * *

China glanced out his window at the falling rain. So clear, it was, yet it could obscure the world from sight. _Why is that?_ he wondered.

It was winter, and he missed the snow. When his capital had still been Beijing, he had seen snow every year. But now...

Russia's advances had pushed him down, far down into the south-eastern regions of what had once all been him. China used to be the third largest country in the world. Well... he supposed it still was, now that America had fallen. It was just that the country was so much smaller than before. The war had torn it apart. China sighed. Would this fighting ever end? It had been ten years already!

He got up, deciding to go for a walk, as there was no important work for him to do. As he walked out onto the streets of Shanghai, his new capital, he reminisced on the old days. He thought of when he and Russia had been allies and friends. Back then, things had been so much simpler. Even in his extremely long life, China had never seen the world more divided than it was now. Now, there was no such thing as an ally. It was every country for itself.

He looked up at the gray, overcast sky, rain droplets striking his face. He missed his family. The Koreas, Japan, Vietnam, Thailand, Tibet... even Taiwan and Hong Kong had left him. He had never really been close to India, but China missed him too. He felt truly alone, even more than when he was still a child growing up alone in a vast, empty land.

He hadn't known he had a family, then. But after he found North Korea, everything had changed. The Asia family had been born. And he had raised them all. He still remembered their innocent young faces, their adorable playfulness, their seemingly limitless energy...

But he also remembered how, as their countries grew, they lost their innocence. It broke his heart to watch his younger siblings grow up and leave him, to feel as tensions rose and fell between them, to be helpless as wars tore his family apart. But they were still family.

And now they were gone.

Of course, they had all been gone for years, but to China, who had lived for close to 5000 years, what was just a few? They had passed in a blink of an eye, yet the years since they had died passed more slowly than any China had ever lived through in his long life.

The war was agony. And right there, on the streets of Shanghai, gazing up at the falling rain, China made his decision.

* * *

Russia looked up, surprised. "Ah! China, my sunflower! Why have you come to my home this day?"

China followed him into the house. "Don't call me that, Russia aru. I cannot be your friend anymore. Not since you attacked my country aru."

"Ah... sorry about that..."

China looked at the northern nation in surprise. He was apologizing? For invading China?

"It's a bit late for apologies, Russia," China pointed out. "My country is weak aru, weaker than it has ever been. It won't last much longer, I'm afraid..."

Russia merely looked at him curiously. China sighed. _When will he stop with that childish facade? It's not like I can be fooled by it. After all, I looked after him during the period of time when he got lost in Siberia. I still don't really understand how he got lost in his own country..._

"Russia, just tell me one thing aru. Why are you doing this?"

"I-I... don't know..." Russia's smile dropped off of his face, and he looked to the ground, his voice a whisper. "It started as revenge for Belarus, but now... I really don't know why I keep going..."

China sighed again, rubbing his face. He was about to ask another question when Russia suddenly continued.

"...I guess I just want peace..."

China nodded. "That is what I wanted to hear aru. Listen, Russia, you'll make a great Asia aru."

Startled, Russia looked up. "Что?"

China smiled sadly, and drew a packet of papers out of his pocket.

"I can't stand being alone anymore aru." He laughed a little at himself. "Who would have thought I would be so needy?" He handed the packet to Russia.

"Что это?"

"Papers of China's surrender. Silly Russia aru. You should recognize these by now."

"Подсолнечное... why..."

"I told you not to call me that, didn't I aru?"

"But... I thought you were my friend..."

China hugged Russia. "We may be enemies as nations, but as people, we will always be friends. Now hurry up and sign those papers aru!"

"But... I don't want you to die... I was going to annex your country-"

"You and I both know that wouldn't work aru. Things have changed." China got a distant look in his eyes. "Things have changed drastically..."

"China..."

"Call me Yao. I'm not going to be China for much longer aru."

"Yao... You are sure about this?"

"I'm sure, Ivan aru. Just let me go, OK?"

"Da..." Russia reached for a pen and signed in the correct places. A look of peace came over China's face.

"谢谢, Ivan..."

Close to five thousand years after his birth, China faded from the world.

* * *

_People's Republic of China - surrendered to Russia - gone_

* * *

Author's Note: This... has got to be my favorite chapter so far... I don't even really know why...

Sorry about the huge reflection thing in the beginning.

If anyone was wondering about the time period of these events, i'ts maybe 300 or so years in the future.

Random facts about Russia and China's diplomatic relationships: Basically, during the Chinese civil war, half the country liked the Soviet Union, and half didn't. After the formation of the People's Republic of China, Sino-Soviet relations were good. Then there was the Sino-Soviet split, and they had issues for a while. Then the troubles calmed down. THEN the Soviet Union fell, and they started getting along again quite nicely.

The title comes from China's character song, "Aiyah Four Thousand Years". It's so sad, if you haven't listened to it before, GO DO IT! NOW!

Translations:

Что - what (pronounced "shto" or "chto")

Что это - what's this (pronounced "shto eto")

Подсолнечное - sunflower (pronounced "podsolnechnoye")

谢谢 - thank you (pronounced "xie xie")

* * *

**Chapter 17: Poland**

* * *

Author's Note: Back to Europe! Let's check in with the psychotic Europeans (no offense to any Europeans out there... I was talking about the snapped characters). Also, AUSTRIA'S MAGICAL HEALING MUSIC! YAY! \\(^o^)/

Yeah... I sound way too cheerful for an author who's about to kill another character... Ah, well...

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Getting over a hard history, there is an important present**

* * *

Italy never went anywhere now without his music playing. Or, rather, Austria's music. It had done him wonders. It felt good to return to the realm of the sane. France, Spain, and England had been the last of his conquests. He would never go around attacking random countries ever again.

Of course, that didn't mean he had given up the war. He still had one last thing he needed to do, before he would truly be at peace.

Get revenge on Poland.

* * *

Italy crept through enemy territory, taking full advantage of the dark moonless night, his senses on high alert. Through the speaker in his headpiece, Austria's music played at an almost unnoticeable volume, so that he could use his sense of hearing to watch for enemies. He smiled to himself. So far so good. No one had noticed him yet. He was surprised at the ease with which he had been able to get to Warsaw, considering the fact that Poland was fighting both Italy and Russia. He supposed it was because all of Poland's soldiers were at the borders.

 _Well, no matter_ , Italy thought. _Just makes my job easier_. He checked one last time to make sure his uniform was correct, then strode out into the open.

It was easy getting _to_ the war center. What was hard was getting in. Unlike the rest of Warsaw, there were plenty of soldier guarding the main center of planning for the war. But Italy was sure he would be fine. He still had a letter of trust from Poland, who had given it to him when they were still friends. As far as Italy knew, it was still valid. Even if it wasn't, no one would bother verifying it if he needed to use it.

"Stój!" A Polish soldier stepped in front of him just as he was about to step into the building.

Italy paused. He knew this was going to happen.

"What business do you have?"

"I'm here to see the General. I have a message for him." It wasn't really a lie. Italy was more worried about the slight accent he had while speaking Polish, but the soldier either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Let me see your identification."

Italy handed over his papers. After examining them for a while, the soldier nodded and let him through. Italy smiled. That was almost too easy.

He walked purposefully through the halls, relying on the diagram of the building he had memorized a while ago, and found the room he was looking for. He drew his gun out, standing in front of the doors.

He only hesitated for a second before slamming open the door and walking into the room.

Five shots were fired; five bodies dropped to the floor. Italy smiled, mentally congratulating himself on a job well done. He turned to face the last occupant of the room.

* * *

Poland could only stare in shock as, one after the other, Italy took out all of his top government officials. But then his gaze hardened.

"Italy!"

"Ve, ciao, Poland! How have you been?" Italy smiled at Poland.

"Italy, what was that for?"

"Oh, that? That was revenge for invading Germany! Don't worry, I'm not done yet. You will pay for killing my friend." Italy dropped his innocent face and glowered at Poland.

Poland just laughed. "Are you really still going on about that? Italy, I would have thought you would have known better! This is war. Germany was only one of many casualties. We all lost friends, Italy. You just have to accept that."

"We lost more than just friends, Poland," Italy said sadly. "We lost our sanity, our direction. We lost ourselves."

He reached into his pocket and brought out the music player, turning it up high and blasting the sound through the room.

Poland stumbled backwards at the sudden sound, catching himself on the edge of the table. Something in his eyes shifted, and he blinked at Italy in surprise.

"Italy? What are you, like, doing here?"

"Try to remember, Poland."

"Remember? Remember wha- oh. Oh." Poland's face fell, but his eyes remained clear of the insanity that had possessed them before. "Oh, no..."

"I'm sorry, Poland. I really am."

And that was when the bombs began to fall.

* * *

Hours after the bombing, Italy was kneeling on the ground in the rubble, cradling Poland's head in his lap. Tears streamed down his face as he murmured apologies.

"I-Italy..."

"Ve, yes, Poland?"

"Thanks... Thanks for... helping me back... from being crazy..."

"Poland..."

"I... couldn't have... asked for a... better friend... Mój przyjaciel... Feliciano..."

"Feliks..."

"Don't... cry... I... deserved... it..."

"Mi dispiace..."

"I... forgive you..." Poland looked to the rose colored sky. "Ah... what a beautiful... sunrise... See you... soon... Liet..."

Poland's eyes flickered shut, and with a sigh, he faded into the soft pink light of the rising sun.

* * *

_Republic of Poland - conquered by Italy - gone_

* * *

Author's Note: I worked the color pink in there! YAY!

REALLY RANDOM FACT: Apparently China's largest trading partner is Switzerland...

The title comes from Poland's "Marukaite Chikyuu".

Translations:

Stój - stop

mój przyjaciel - my friend

mi dispiace - I'm sorry

* * *

**Chapter 18: Italy**

* * *

Author's Note: Ugh, I really don't want to kill off these last few characters... BUT THE END OF THE STORY IS JUST BEGGING TO BE WRITTEN!

How the heck did I end up with Italy, Russia, and Canada competing for world domination anyways? O.O ...Ah, whatever. Oh, yeah, in case you were confused, thoughts are in italics.

Super happy title, by the way.

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**A tomato box fairy will transform those tears into sauce**

* * *

Italy sat alone in the rubble of what was once Berlin. He had come to say a final goodbye to his best friend Germany. He had already been to London, Paris, Madrid, Bern, Vienna, Budapest, Kiev, and Warsaw. He would be heading to Tokyo next, even though it was now part of Russia.

But for now, he sat in the remains of Germany's capital and remembered.

He remembered all those times he had run through Switzerland just to sleep in Germany's bed. He remembered training here with the rest of the Axis. He remembered making pasta for Germany while the other nation cleaned. He remembered arguing with Romano about Germany's merits, trying to calm his brother down. He remembered taking siestas while Germany grumbled about him slacking off.

And he remembered the friendship that had first started there, in World War I, and had lasted through the centuries, only to be cut short by a war that had thrown the world into chaos and insanity.

Austria's music played softly in his ear.

Italy sighed and stood up. "Addio, Germania." _For now._

He left without a backwards glance.

* * *

Italy spent the plane ride to Tokyo sleeping. He really couldn't do anything else, as he had already sent word ahead of his arrival, and hadn't brought along any entertainment. So, he simply slept.

When he got off the plane, he was surprised at the level of activity. But Japan had surrendered long before Russia had had a chance to bomb Tokyo, so it would make since that life would go on as normal.

Italy headed toward Japan's home. It had been untouched since he had last seen it, right before Russia had invaded. The only difference was that the plants that once bloomed brightly were now withered, and the garden was a bit unkempt. But that was alright, it was better this way. Italy set down his bags and silently let himself in.

He glanced around the room. There. That's where Japan usually kept it. Italy reached into his suitcase and brought out a long, slender object wrapped in cloth.

Japan's katana.

He had come to return it to its rightful place.

Italy knelt and unwrapped the bundle, revealing the sword in its sheath. He tugged on the grip, and the blade was revealed. It reflected the light in the room, singing quietly as the Mediterranean nation pulled it completely out of its sheath and examined it.

It was unmarred by use, still as bright and as strong as the day it was made. Italy wondered a bit at this, but put it out of his mind and carefully returned it to its sheath. He placed the weapon on the stand that Japan had always kept it on and bowed to it, the way the island nation had once taught him to bow to elders. He said a quick prayer, then looked up at the ceiling.

_Japan, wherever you are... I'm coming._

* * *

When news reached Russia that Italy had been spotted in Tokyo, at Japan's home no less, he was intrigued. What was the smaller nation doing there? He sent a team to investigate, and to capture the nation if possible. But they came back empty handed, saying that they hadn't found anyone in the home of the former nation of Japan, and there had been no trails to follow.

Russia sighed in exasperation. _Pity_ , he thought. _I was looking forward to meeting with him._

Little did he know that Italy was already on a plane.

A plane to Moscow.

* * *

Italy stepped off the plane with sigh. Finally, he was at the end of his journey. _Soon... Are you waiting for me?_

There was no need to hide his presence any longer. He went through customs using his diplomatic passport. The officer did a double take when he saw that it was Italian, but didn't say anything. Soon, Italy was stepping out onto the streets of Moscow.

He headed in the direction of Russia's house. It had been a while since he had been there, but he still remembered the way. He remembered the locations of all the other nations' homes.

There it was. Italy stopped in front of the door and just stood there for a while, mentally preparing himself. Then he reached up and rang the doorbell.

After a few moments, Russia opened the door. The northern nation's shock mirrored Italy's own. Russia looked bad. His eyes were sunken, his hair a mess, and he looked like he hadn't slept in ages.

"Italy... What are you doing here?"

The European chose not to answer, instead asking a question of his own. "Russia... What's wrong?"

The nation in question sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Can you not feel it? It's the war. It won't leave me alone anymore. Canada's forces are fresh and strong, and yours aren't too bad either, considering that they have been fighting this entire time."

Italy nodded. "This war is getting to all of us, isn't it?" He gave Russia a hug. "Don't worry, it won't last much longer."

Russia looked up in alarm. "What do you mean?"

Italy gave him a smile that almost tore his breath away. It was almost exactly the same as his old smile, from the times before this had all happened.

"Ve, please tell me you'll let me go."

"L-Let you go?"

"Si. I've heard that you were planning on annexing my country to keep me alive, and I can't stand any more of this. It would be better if you just took over."

"But... You're the only one left."

"That's not true, Russia. Canada is still here."

"He's young... He hasn't seen what the world could come to."

"Oh Russia, that's not true. He's been in both World Wars. And he's survived so far in this war, hasn't he?"

"Da, I suppose..."

"Promise me, Ivan, that when the time comes, don't just annex my country. If you're going to take over, take over completely, and let me go, OK?"

"... Da. I promise, Feliciano"

"Good. Take this."

Italy shoved Austria's music player in his hands, then turned and walked away, leaving Russia standing in his door looking lost.

* * *

When Italy's time finally came, Russia found him in his home. Bombs fell all around them like rain, but neither nation seemed to notice.

"You... kept... your promise..." Italy's eyes were full of gratitude.

"Da, I did."

"Grazie..."

"Всегда пожалуйста."

Italy took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, it was as if he was seeing something Russia couldn't see.

"I'm coming..."

A look of peace came over his face, and Italy faded away.

* * *

_Italian Republic - conquered by Russia - gone_

* * *

Author's Note: Only two nations left...

In case you were confused, the entire chapter, Italy was longing for the company of his friends, believing that if he died, he would see them again.

Title is from Italy's character song "Let's Boil Hot Water"

Translations:

Addio, Germania = goodbye, Germany

Grazie = thank you

Всегда пожалуйста = you're welcome (pronounced 'vsegda pozhaluysta')

* * *

**Chapter 19: Canada**

* * *

Author's Note: Last chapter, then there will be an epilogue.

The title is happy again. Kind of. Depends on the context you think of it in.

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**Slowly enjoying the happy times**

* * *

Canada sat at the base of the tree, face turned toward the sky. _15 years... such a long time..._

It had been 15 years since the war had started. Canada was now in control of the entirety of North and South America. Not that he had invaded the other countries. The governments of the South American countries had somehow all collapsed, Mexico had already been a part of the United States when the Incident had happened. That's what they called it now. The Incident.

 _It really deserves a better name... After all, he was my brother!_ But Canada didn't try to change it.

He had kept his promise to America. He wasn't invisible anymore. But Canada wasn't sure if he liked it better. When he was invisible, he had been able to stay out of things, giving help quietly and not making a huge fuss about things. Sure, it was frustrating when he wasn't recognized for his contributions, but no one ever targeted him specifically either.

He missed the days when he wasn't noticed.

Of course, with only two nations left, there wouldn't have been any escape even if he had still been invisible.

The war with Russia hadn't been going well. What had once been Alaska was already completely in Russia's control again, and attacks on the areas that had once been Brazil, Uruguay, and Argentina had increased almost exponentially.

_How did he even get to South America? Oh, yeah, he has Africa..._

Canada sighed.

_Maybe... maybe I should just surrender? Like the Nordics, and the Asians... But what would America say? He gave up his country and his life so I could be free of Russia..._

_But I'm not really free, am I? This war... and I have to think of my people! If I keep fighting like this, they'll suffer..._

Canada gripped Kumajirou tighter. The bear let out a small noise of protest.

"Sorry, Kumasaki..." He loosened his arms. "Tell me, what should I do?"

Kumajirou looked at his owner, then contemplated for a moment. "You need to do what you think is right."

Canada nodded sadly. "Yes, I suppose..."

He got up and went inside.

* * *

Russia took out the letter for the millionth time and read it again. He wondered why Canada had chosen such a mode of communication when he could have easily called or emailed Russia to set up a meeting.

Shrugging, the large northern nation tucked away the paper. He would see soon enough.

As Russia walked out into the sun, he glanced around Ottawa. The Canadian capital was... well. Something seemed off about it, but he couldn't put his finger on it. As he strode through the city, he kept an eye on things. Everything seemed normal, but Russia couldn't shake off the strange feeling he had.

When he arrived at Canada's home, the door was already open.

"Come in, Russia."

Russia walked into the familiar home. He had used to come here often, as he had been good friends with Canada before the war. He found the nation in the living room. Canada was drinking tea and examining something before him. Curious, Russia edged closer and gasped. Spread out before him on the coffee table were...

Pictures.

Pictures of all the dead nations.

"Canada... What are you doing? What is this?"

"Memories, Russia. Tell me, do you miss them?"

"Da, of course I do, but why...?"

Canada ignored the implications of the unfinished question and leaned back, closing his eyes. "So do I, Russia, so do I."

Hesitantly, Russia sat down next to Canada. "Why did you call me here, Canada?"

Blue eyes bordering on purple fluttered open to meet his own. "Let's end this war."

"A peace treaty? I can't-"

"No, not a peace treaty. There have been so many of those. Too many. They never worked, did they?"

"Da, I suppose not... But how else are we supposed to end this?"

"Do you know what I think, Russia?" Canada said suddenly. "I think that all wars, ever, were caused by us."

"Us?" Russia was surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

"Why do we nations exist, Russia?"

"I do not know. No one knows."

"I think it's because of what we are. Our people identify themselves as different countries, so we appear to represent them. Then they fall in love with the idea of their country, the idea that we as nations embody, and do stupid things like go to war for us. Maybe we're just ideas, Russia. And because we exist, there can never be peace."

Russia attempted to speak, but Canada just kept plowing forward.

"I want peace so badly, Russia. Can't you feel it? The world is tearing itself apart. If only I could do something... If only I could heal it... If only... I feel so helpless!"

Canada buried his face in Kumajirou's fur. Russia was shocked to find that the younger nation was crying. He put an arm around Canada's shoulders.

"Matvey..."

"Ivan, will you accept my surrender?"

Russia pulled back in shock. "Ч-Что?"

"Don't 'What?' at me. I know you noticed the change outside! You could tell already, couldn't you? My people are prepared already, all I need is for you to say yes."

Suddenly it was all clear. The change in atmosphere, the strange feeling Russia had been having the entire time... It was because Canada's people were preparing to become part of Russia.

"Matvey..."

"Please, Ivan! This is the only way. If... If there was only one big country, there would be no more wars. No more pain, or suffering. It would be so much easier to take care of everyone. Just... please..." Canada burst into tears again.

"Matvey, I don't want-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT!" Russia pulled back again at Canada's sudden outburst. "It's for the best, Ivan. Please..."

"... You are absolutely sure about this?"

"Oui. Isn't this what you've always wanted? For the world to be one with you? This is your chance, Ivan. Do it for your dream. Do it for me. Ivan, do you accept my surrender?"

"... Da." Russia sounded defeated.

Canada smiled, expression relaxed. "Thank you..."

Suddenly, Russia hugged Canada close. "I'll miss you."

Canada smiled. "Me too."

"До свидания..." Tears fell out of Russia's eyes.

"Don't cry... We'll see each other again..."

Canada closed his eyes, and with a happy smile on his face, he faded in Russia's arms.

* * *

_Canada - surrendered to Russia - gone_

* * *

Author's Note: In my mind, Canada's eyes are a pretty bluish purple color. Hence the description of his eyes being "blue bordering on purple".

Hopefully you understood Canada's little speech about nations and war. I don't really know how to explain it...

The title is from Canada's character song, "Canada Complete Introduction".

Translations:

Что = what (pronounced "shto". I've really used this way too often...)

До свидания = goodbye (pronounced "do svidaniya")

* * *

**Chapter 20: Epilogue: Russia**

* * *

Author's Note: This is the last chapter... I want to cry now... :'(

Thank you all for reading this story. It was a great experience.

THIS STORY NOW HAS A SEQUEL! It's called "The World that Once was Ours".

I don't want to leave a note at the end this time, so translations and stuff will be here.

Translations:

Прощайте = farewell (pronounced "proshshaite")

guten tag = hello

ciao = hello

mon ami = my friend

Title is from Russia's character song, "Winter".

* * *

**Epilogue:**

**Прощайте, until the day I can see clear skies. Прощайте, facing the darkness, so I collect my confused thoughts, Прощайте.**

* * *

Russia lay in a field, gazing up at the clear blue sky. Around him, thousands upon thousands of sunflowers turned their faces toward the sun. Russia smiled and closed his eyes. _This is peace..._

There was no violence anymore, no need for armies or weapons. In the 50 years since the end of the war, the world had united. Rebuilding had been hard, but it had been accomplished. All the cities that had been bombed into oblivion were now standing strong once more. Now everyone had enough, and everyone was content. Russia had never felt so happy in his life.

He only had one regret.

It was his dream that the world would one day become one with him, but this was not how he had envisioned it. He had wanted all the nations to live together in one home, as one happy family. He hadn't wanted this.

He hadn't wanted to end up alone.

A tear found its way out of his eye, sliding silently down his face. Russia closed his eyes. He missed them so much...

He opened his eyes again. _Wait... what's that?_

In the distance, there seemed to be a shimmering patch of air. Instinctively, he reached for his pipe, forgetting that he hadn't had it in years.

He got to his feet and walked toward it. As he got closer, he heard voices whispering. He walked faster, drawn toward the light by an invisible force. He could hear laughter.

His heart ached. He hadn't laughed for decades.

Just as he reached it, the shimmer burst apart. Russia stopped. "No, don't go-"

"Relax, Ivan, we aren't going anywhere."

 _It can't be, that's-_ Russia whipped around, scarf flying.

They were all there, standing behind him, spread out through the field, hands linked and smiling at him.

The nations.

With a cry of joy, his sisters broke out the crowd and jumped on him.

"Big brother!"

"Oh, little Ivan, I missed you so much..."

The other nations followed.

"Ivan aru!"

"Look, Toris, it's, like, Ivan!"

"I can see that. How have you been?"

"Mr. Ivan! I never thought I'd say this, but I missed you!"

"RAIVIS! Please excuse him... But we really did miss you."

"It's Ivan, da ze!"

"Ivan-san, how nice to see you again."

"Ve, Ivan!"

"Feliciano, don't jump on him! Guten tag, Ivan."

"Shut up, potato bastard, don't tell my brother what to do! Oh, ciao, Ivan."

"Ah, Ivan! Have a tomato!"

"Did you miss the awesome me?"

"Shut up, Gilbert. I still have my frying pan."

"Hello, Ivan. I heard Feliciano gave you my music player."

"Hmm... You've done a good job. I guess I won't hit you with my peace prize."

"Big bruder!"

"Ah, hello, Ivan! Come on, Berwald, say hello!"

"Hello..."

"Haha! Dudes, look, it's Ivan!"

"Shut up."

"Oh come on, brother dear, be nice to him for once."

"Hey, look, it's the commie!"

"HE'S NOT COMMUNIST ANYMORE, YOU BLOODY GIT!"

"Oh, calm down, mon ami. I'm sure Ivan does not mind."

Russia smiled. All his friends... But where was Canada?

"Ivan... I told you we would see each other again, eh?"

The shorter man grinned, rushed over, and gave him a bear hug. And for the first time in decades, Russia laughed.

* * *

They all sat together, in the sunflower field, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon. The day had been spent talking, laughing, playing, and just generally enjoying each others' company. It was the best day of Russia's life.

"Canada-"

"Matthew. Or Matvey, if you insist. I'm not Canada anymore, I told you already."

"Matvey. Thank you for coming back."

"It was no trouble, Ivan. Actually, we kind of had to come."

Russia raised his eyebrows. "Why is that?"

"Ivan, will you come with us?"

"Come with you? What do you mean?"

Matthew shifted, facing Russia. "Ivan... The world doesn't really need you any more, surely you can feel that?"

"Da... I've been thinking about that for a while now..."

"So we've come to take you with us. But it's your choice. It's rather painful, leaving the world behind. If you'd rather stay and represent it, you can. We can always visit you periodically."

Russia sat in silence for a moment, staring into Matthew's eyes.

Arthur's voice rang out behind him. "Ivan, I know it's a hard choice to make, but you have to be quick about it."

He turned around, seeing that they had all gotten up and were looking at him expectantly.

"We have to leave by last light. If you're coming, decide now." That was Ludwig, punctual as usual.

"I..." Russia looked around at the faces of his friends. To be alone again would be torture. "Da. I'll come. What do I have to do?"

Matthew smiled. "Take my hand."

Russia reached out and grasped the blonde's outstretched hand. Matthew concentrated, and suddenly, the connection between Russia and his people broke.

Searing pain spread in his body, and he gasped as his eyes snapped open. The others' worried faces hovered above him.

"Ivan? Ivan, are you OK?"

"...Da..." The pain settled a little, and Russia was able to gasp out the word.

Someone grabbed his hand, pulling him upright. He stumbled a bit, but righted himself. They arranged themselves in a circle, all holding hands.

"Now what?" Russia asked Matthew, who was on his right.

The smaller man smiled, giving his hand a squeeze, and nodded toward the sun. "Now we wait."

They watched the beautiful sunset.

As the last rays of the sun sank below the horizon, the nations faded from the world for the final time.

* * *

_Russian Federation - rendered obsolete - gone_

* * *

**_End._ **


End file.
